Found You
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Cynder McQueen used to have a happpy family but it had spread apart. Now when she drives into R. Springs she meets Chick, Lightning, Doc and everybody else. But when she figures out something about Lightning and Doc she has to chose to stay or go home.
1. Into Town

A violet corvette was driving down the mother road of Route 66. Her name was Cynder used to live with a happy family but everything changed. Her big brother, who became a racecar, started to forget about her and stopped playing around with her, When Cynder started to fight with him he left the house. She was only left with her mom and dad. But when her mom got divorced from her dad because he started to come home very late and she thought that he cared more about racing than family. When Cynder was left with her mom her mom met a new car. They got married, Cynder's step-dad was nice and kind with her but Cynder didn't trust her new dad. So she left her house and now she had nobody with her.

Cynder started to drive fast. When she past a sign that read 50 miles per hour she ignored the sign and started to go more faster. When she passed a billboard with the title Radiator Springs she saw a police car. She stopped and started to drive slowly. When she saw some lights she went to a little gas station to find a lot of cars there drinking oil and talking. They looked like they were having a great time…they looked like a big happy family. Cynder shook the word family off of her mind and drove in the gas station. She was greeted by a green show car.

"Hello there. I'm Flo. What's your name?"

Cynder tried to speak but her throat was all dry from not drinking some oil for 4 days.

"Need some oil?"

Cynder nodded her hood and Flo gave her a can of fresh oil. When Carter took some sips from her can of oil she looked at Flo and took a deep breath.

"My name is Cynder…Cynder McQueen and thank you for the can of oil." Cynder smiled.

"Your welcome and you can come anytime you like."

"Thank you so much!"

Cynder went to a gas pump and stayed there and she started to have flashbacks of her family. In front of her was a red racecar next to a blue Porsche. They were snuggled up against each other looking at the night sky.

"Gosh." Lightning sighed. "It sure is a nice night."

Sally was going to look at Lightning but she saw Cynder and looked at her she smiled and then she nudged Lightning's side getting his attention. "It sure is a good night…"

Lightning looked at her and then his eyes followed Sally's eyes and he saw Cynder. His mouth dropped and he looked at Sally.

"She looks almost like me."

"Yeah…why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Um…sure. I'll be right back."

"Ok Stickers."

Lightning drove up to Cynder and he smiled at her.

"Hello."

Cynder snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at Lightning.

"Hi…umm…what do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Wait…you're a racecar?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I just don't talk to racecars."

"Huh?"

"I don't like racecars and I never want to talk to one."

Lightning widen his eyes as he heard those words coming out of her mouth. Why doesn't she like racecars?

"I just want to tell you that you look a lot like me."

"Wow! I can't believe it! Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Ok! I'm sorry."

Lightning went to Sally with a look of anger on his face. Sally looked at Lightning and put a worried face.

"What happened Stickers?" Sally asked with concern in her voice.

"She doesn't like racecars…so she doesn't want to talk with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sally. We didn't even know that she hated racecars."

"You're right."

* * *

Minute by minute, Cynder was falling asleep next to the gas pump. Sally went to Cynder and told her that she can go to the Cozy Cone and stay in cone 2. Cynder thanked her and went in her cone and went to sleep. She started to dream about her family…she couldn't get her family out of her mind.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but I'll try to make the other chapters long. Review! J


	2. Want to take the DNA test?

The next morning Lightning came out of his cone to see Cynder coming out of her cone too. He looked at her but Cynder didn't. She just drove past him and went to Flo's. Lightning looked down and sighed. 

"Why does she hate racecars? I really want to know but I can't talk to her." Lightning looked at Cynder. "But she really looks a lot like me!" 

Lightning started to drive to Flo's and parked next to Doc. 

"Hey Doc do you think that me and the new girl is related in any way?" 

"Ummm….well you two look the same." 

"You think she could a family member of mine?" 

"I don't know. Unless you want me to do a test on you and Cynder to see if you guys are family members." 

"Please! Can you?" 

"Sure. How about we do it this afternoon?" 

"Ok Doc." 

* * *

Time had been going fast to Lightning and Cynder. Lightning was driving to the Cozy Cone where Cynder was. She was looking up at the sky and leaning against the wall of the lobby. Lightning went to her. 

"Hey Cynder." 

Cynder looked at him and frowned. 

"Didn't I told not to talk to me?" 

"I just want you to do some tests with me so I can see if were…like…brother and sister." 

"What? Look…I know for sure we are not brother and sister and I'm never going to do something with you." 

"But Cynder! Look at yourself and look at me! We both are the same type of car! But your eyes are only green and mine are blue but-"

"Just stop! I don't want to talk to you!" 

"But why?!" 

"Because I had a brother who was a racecar!" Cynder yelled angrily. 

Lightning moved backwards and looked at Cynder shocked. 

"I used to have a brother that always played with me and protected me. But when he became a racecar he started to ignore me and stopped playing with me. When I got mad I started to fight with him and when he got tired of me fighting with him he left…I thought he would never had done that. I thought he would always love me." Cynder explained sadly. 

"Cynder I'm…I'm sorry of what happened with you and your brother." 

"Yeah…so now you understand why I hate racecars?" 

"Yes…I do." 

Cynder looked at Lightning one more time and drove away. Lightning closed his eyes and sighed.

"That kind of happened to me with my sister." 

Lightning went to Doc's clinic to see Doc reading a book. Lightning went to him and got next to him. 

"She doesn't want to do the tests with me." 

"Oh! I'm sorry that she didn't want to Lightning." 

"It's alright Doc. She already told me why she hates racecars…and her story is kind of what happened to me with my sister." 

"You know you have a sister?" 

"Yeah…I just never told anybody." 

Doc looked at the ground and then at Lightning with a smile. 

"You know there is some tests that I want to do with you." 

"Why?" 

"To see if you're my son." 

Lightning looked at Doc and then he smiled big. 

"Really?! Do you think the test results will say 99.9%?" 

"I don't know…but let's just hope because I know how much you want me to be your real dad." 

"I can't wait! Let's get started." 

"Alright Lightning. Follow me." 

Lightning started to follow Doc into the testing room to find out if Doc was his real dad. 

* * *

Ah! Another short chapter! Oh well…there is always another chapter. Ok the "Let's do a test to see if I'm your dad" thing was when I was talking with my grandma about Lightning and Doc being Father and Son. I just got the idea of Doc wanting to do some test with Lightning with my grandma. So she helped me with this chapter so let's give her a round of applause! (whistles, clapping, and cheering starts to sound) ok I'm going to see if I can make the next chapter more longer than this chapter and the first chapter. 


	3. Chick Hicks meets Cynder

Sally was drinking her oil at Flo's waiting for Lightning to come but then she saw a car driving in town. She stopped drinking her oil and started to drive forward slowly to see the car was green and he was a racecar. Sally widen her eyes and drove back a little.

"What is he doing here?" Sally asked herself.

Mater heard her and went to her.

"What's the matter Miss. Sally?"

"Mater, is that Chick over there?"

Mater looked off into the distance and he gasped.

"It sure is!"

"Oh no! We have to let Lightning and Doc know!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here with me. Oh! And we can not make Chick see Cynder."

"Ok!"

By that time Chick was already in front of Mater and Sally. Sally looked at Chick with a frowned followed by Mater.

"What are YOU doing here Chick?" Sally asked angrily.

"Just thought I could see Lightning."

"Well he's not here at the moment…and since when did you want to see Lightning?"

"I don't know…maybe to hang out with him for a while."

"You and Lightning hanging out? That doesn't make sense."

Chick sighed. "I know it doesn't but I just want to see Lightning."

Sally was about to speak until she heard Lightning talking. Sally, Mater and Chick turned around and saw Lightning talking with Doc with a smile. When Lightning was done talking to Doc he drove over to Sally and Mater and he saw Chick.

"Ah…hello Chick. What are you doing out here, dog?" Lightning asked with a huge smile.

"Just to see you and why are you so happy?"

"Because I just found out something so amazing."

"What was it buddy?" Mater asked.

"Doc is my dad!"

"What? Doc is your dad? Oh Stickers! I knew it. I'm so happy for you!" Sally smiled and gave Lightning a big kiss.

"Yeah…congrats McQueen. I'm very happy that you found out who your dad was all this time."

"Thanks Chick."

"Lightning…I was wondering if you and me can go for a drive and talk."

"Sure Chick. Let's go."

Lightning and Chick started to drive in the direction of Wheel Well. While driving Chick mumbled something that Lightning didn't understand.

"What did you say Chick?"

"I said, when are you going to ask Sally to marry you?"

Lightning stopped driving and then continued driving again.

"I don't know. Since when did you got interested of me asking Sally to marry me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you asked me when I was going to ask Sally to marry me and I gave you an answer so now you have to answer me."

"Ok! Fine. I just wanted to know how to ask a women when you ask her to marry you."

"Oh…Chickster has a girl?"

"NO! I do not have a girl! I can't even talk with a girl for a second…they just drive away." Chick frowned.

"Oh…I'm sorry for saying that Chick."

"It's alright Lightning. I just hope that I'll find the right girl one day so I can have a family."

Lightning smirked at Chick's last word. "Since when do you wanted to have a family?"

"Since I started to see cars being happy together."

"I think somebody here knows how that feels."

"Who?"

Lightning looked at a girl who was parked at the cliff. Chick looked at Lightning only to see him driving away. Chick looked at the girl. He was going to drive to her but he stopped.

"Come on Chick! Just say hi to her!"

Chick looked up to see the girl looking at him. Chick smiled as she came closer to him.

"H-hi…my name is Chick Hicks."

"I'm Cynder McQueen."

"Cynder McQueen? Are you the sis-"

"No! I'm not his sister! Just because I have his same last name doesn't mean that I'm his sister." Cynder interrupted.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, aren't you that racecar that bumped The King off of the race track?"

Chick looked at Cynder and he nodded slowly. He thought Cynder was going to slap him like most girls did when they asked him that and he said yes but instead Cynder just looked at him.

"Why?" She asked softly in a whisper.

"I wanted to win badly…but I learned that was stupid of me so I think you should slap me now." Chick said as he closed his eyes tight as he waited for Cynder to slap him.

"I'm not going to slap you…I think you got slapped enough."

Chick opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?"

"I know that was very mean of you to do that but I'm not going to slap you. I don't slap anybody."

"Oh…I understand now."

Cynder looked at the sky to see it was sunset. Cynder smiled and sighed. Chick looked at her and then he looked at the sky too.

"I love it when the sun is setting. It's very beautiful." Cynder smiled.

"Tell me about it. When your looking at the sun setting it makes you feel more better."

"Yes it does. I love that."

Chick looked away from the sky and turned his attention to Cynder.

"Hey Cynder…do you think we can be friends?" Chick asked nervously.

Cynder widen her eyes and looked at Chick. She shook her hood softly.

"I don't know…I need to think about it."

"Ok…well…see you later." Chick sighed and left.

Cynder was going to follow him but she didn't move. She turned around and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh Father…if only you were here. You will help me. I'm so confused…ever since you and mom got divorced I have been feeling lonely and sad. I miss you. I wish I can see you again…"

Cynder's lips started to tremble and then she started to cry. She wished she knew what she can do.

* * *

Ok…there's the other chapter. I liked the part of Chick and Cynder. Anyways chapter 4 will be on very soon! I have a lot of ideas for that chapter. I hope chapter 4 will be longer.


	4. Cynder and Chick become friends

Doc was in his clinic with his computer on. He was looking at some pictures. Some of the pictures showed him with some other cars. Doc smiled as he kept on looking at the pictures. Then Doc heard the clinics door swing open and heard a familiar engine.

"Hello son." Doc smiled but he kept his eyes on the computer.

"Hey dad." Lightning smiled and hugged him.

Lightning looked at the computer and his smiled faded a little. Lightning was still hugging Doc but he had a confused face.

"Who are those people? And is that you?"

"Yes, that's me Lightning…and the other people is our family members."

"Really?! Tell me who's is who."

"Ok…You see that little, baby red corvette?"

"Yeah."

Doc laughed a little and Lightning looked at him.

"Who's that?"

"That's you Lightning."

"That little car is me?!"

"Yep!"

"Oh my gosh…I look so cute."

"But you never let me or your…mom give you a bath when you were a baby."

"Really? Maybe I didn't like bath that time."

"Trust me…you didn't."

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can you tell me a story about when I was a baby and you were trying to give me a bath?"

Doc smiled and so did Lightning.

"Sure. I'll tell you a funny one…and that's when it was me and your mom trying to give you a bath together."

"Alright!"

Lightning backed up and Doc turned around to face him.

"Ok…one night I was taking you to the bathroom and when you saw your mom getting the water ready you were struggling to make me let go of you but I manage to put you in the water. When you were in the water you were splashing water in my face. You didn't stop splashing water until your mom got hold of your two front wheels!"

Lightning laughed and then he looked at Doc.

"I was a naughty boy."

"Yes you were! So when we were putting some baby shampoo on you…you started to shake our wheels off of you. When I was going to scrub you again you shook your body and the shampoo bubbles started to float around the bathroom and some landed on my lips and on my face and I looked like Santa Car!"

Lightning started to laugh hard that he was hitting the floor with his wheel.

"HAHAHA!!! Keep on going. I love this story."

Doc smiled and continued telling the story to Lightning.

"Your mom got in the water and she started to wash you. When your bath was done it was my turn to take a bath to wash off all the shampoo bubble that you got all over me."

"Oh dad…that was funny. I can imagine you with all that shampoo bubbles all over you." Lightning laughed.

"It was very hard to give you a bath when you were a baby." Doc smiled and gave Lightning a fatherly nuzzle on his fender.

* * *

Cynder drove to Flo's and parked next to an empty gas pump. She started to look around and saw Chick. She looked at him with her green eyes. Chick looked up from his can of oil and saw Cynder looking at him. Chick widen his eyes and then he looked away. Cynder looked away blushing. Chick looked at her one more time and chuckled when he saw her blushing.

"Such a sweet girl." Chick whispered.

"What?"

Chick turned around to see Doc looking at him.

"Hello Mr. Hudson."

"Please, call me Doc."

"Ok Doc."

"So who were you talking about?"

Chick backed up a little and swallowed hard.

"Um…I only talk about this with Lightning. Sorry."

"Come on. I won't tell. I am Lightning's dad and if he found out that I told he would kill me."

"Ok…I was talking about Cynder."

"Cynder McQueen?"

"Yep."

"You friends with her?"

"Not yet."

"Ok Chick. Um…I got to go to Lightning now. He has training now. See ya."

"Ok. Bye Doc."

Chick looked at Doc driving to Willy's butte. When Chick turned around he saw Cynder parked right in front of him.

"Hey Cynder."

"Hey Chick. I was thinking about what you asked me today."

"And?"

"I decided that we can be friends."

"So were friends?" Chick asked as a smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah…friend."

"Thanks. I'm so happy that you're my friend!"

"No problem. I'll see you later Chick."

"Wait! Where you going?"

"To my cone. I'm going to catch some shut eyes."

"Ok."

Cynder smiled and then she left to her cone. Chick looked at her as she made her way to her cone. He sunk down his wheels and started to drink his oil again.

* * *

At Willy's Butte…

Lightning was racing around the dirt track waiting for Doc.

"Where is Doc?"

"LIGHTNING!"

Lightning stopped and turned around and saw Doc driving fast.

"Whoa! Slow down there dad. What's wrong?"

"Lightning, are you trying to hitch up Chick and Cynder together?"

"No! Why you think that?"

"Lightning…"

"Well…I'm not actually trying to make them like each other."

"Uh-huh. Anyways I'm going to try and get Cynder to do the tests with you."

"What? But she said-"

"To you but not to me."

"Ok. I hope she says yes."

"Me too. Alright! Let's start training!"

"Ok Dad!"

* * *

Alright done with this chapter! Just to let you guys know the next chapter might be short. I'm going to try to make it longer. I hope I can make the next one longer.

Review! J J J


	5. The DNA test results

Cynder was whimpering and moving her wheels around while she was sleeping. She was having a dream of her family.

(dream)

Cynder raced home with a car. He was more older than Cynder. Once they got home they both went inside.

"Beat you again." Cynder smiled.

"You sure did." The car laughed.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Their mom called out.

When Cynder was at the table with her mom, dad, and brother she looked at her brother smiling. Her brother looked up at her and he also smiled too.

"You're the best brother in the whole wide world."

"You're the best sister in the whole wide world."

Cynder giggled. She noticed that her brother was black.

"Um…brother? Can you step out of the dark?"

"Sure."

When her brother drove out of the dark Cynder widen her eyes. She wanted to scream.

"Lightning?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm your brother and this is our house."

"No! No, no, no, no! You can't be my brother you just can't be!"

(end of dream)

"AHH!!" Cynder screamed.

Cynder started to breath heavily and then she looked out through the window of her cone. She saw everybody at Flo's. She shook herself and then she opened the door and started to drive out of the Cozy Cone driveway. When she was almost at Flo's she almost bumped into Doc.

"Oh! Hey Doc."

"Hi Cynder. Hey, can you come with me to my clinic?"

"Uh…sure."

Cynder started to follow Doc to his clinic. When she entered the clinic she saw Lightning in the waiting room. Cynder looked away from Lightning and then she looked at Doc.

"Ok. You two follow me." Doc said.

Lightning and Cynder followed Doc quietly. When they entered another room Lightning and Cynder parked next to each other but a they were not super close to each other. Doc started to do some tests on them. Cynder knew what Doc was doing. He was doing a test to see if Lightning and her were related. When Doc was finished he got in front of Lightning and Cynder with a paper and he smiled at both of them.

"What do the result say?" Lightning asked.

"100% You guys are brother and sister."

Cynder's mouth dropped and she looked at Lightning.

"So what you told me about your brother leaving you was actually…"

"IT WAS YOU!! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!" Cynder yelled at Lightning she pushed him and hit him.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Cynder! I don't know why I did this to you." Lightning said as he tried to dodged her hits.

Cynder hit him on his side hard and Lightning yelped and closed his eyes tightly and then he looked at Cynder.

"Cynder…I never meant to do that to you. I became a jerk when I started racing. I just forgot about what was really important in life…and that was friends and families…but the MOST important thing in my life that I had forgot about was you."

Cynder soften and looked at Lightning with tearful eyes. Lightning also had tearful eyes.

"Like our one and big family rule…Never Forget Each other." Lightning choked out.

"I'm sorry…I love you!" Cynder cried as she hugged her long-lost brother.

"No…I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I promise myself that I will never do what I had did to you again."

Doc looked at Lightning and Cynder and smiled. Lightning looked at Doc and then he looked at Cynder.

"Hey sis, you know what me and Doc found out?"

"What?"

"Doc is my dad. So since you're my sister then that means that Doc is your…"

"Dad…" Cynder said softly finishing the sentence.

Doc looked at Cynder with a big smile.

"Hello…my daughter."

"Dad…I thought I would never see you again." Cynder whispered as she drove to Doc.

"Me too. I thought the last time that I would have ever see you was when your mom got divorced from me."

"Why did mom got divorced from you?" Lightning asked.

"Because I was starting to come home late ever since you left our house and she thought that I cared way more about racing than family…but I was coming home late because I was trying to fid you."

"What? You were trying to find Lightning?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, when I saw you crying in your room holding a picture of you and Lightning I knew that Lightning left."

"I can't believe that I actually left my family."

"But we found each other." Cynder smiled.

"But we still need mom." Lightning pointed out.

"Why mom? Mom has another husband. She probably has a 14 or 13 year old son or daughter with that guy."

"Cynder…I know she has somebody else now but she is still part of our family."

"Ok Dad. I think that she still lives in the same house."

Lightning went to a cabinet and found a picture of a house. He got it and took it to Cynder and Doc.

"You mean this house?"

"Yeah…that one."

"But does it still look the same?"

"I don't know Dad but I hope it still looks the same."

"We'll be going back?" Lightning asked.

"Well…it's up to Cynder."

Lightning and Doc looked at Cynder and Cynder drove back a little.

"What? Me?"

"Yes." Doc answered.

"So do you want to go back to our house?" Lightning asked.

"I need to think about it. It will take me some days for me to make the right decision."

Lightning and Doc nodded and then Cynder looked at Lightning.

"You know what Bro?"

"What?"

"I have this golden diamond ring in my cone. It's a good marriage ring."

"Really? Cool! Wait, you're married?!"

"NO! I bought that ring when I was shopping with my friends."

"Oh…"

"You can give it to Sally when you're going to marry her."

"Why does everybody want me to ask Sally to marry her now?"

"Maybe because you have been with her for…like…10 months!" Doc said.

"Oh! I thought I only been with her for only 5 months."

"Lightning, just ask me to give you the ring when your ready to ask Sally. Ok?"

"Alright Cynder. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. I got to go now. See you two later!"

Cynder left the clinic and drove to Flo's. She tried to look for Chick but she didn't saw him at Flo's. Cynder went to Mater to see if he knew where Chick was.

"Hey Mater."

"Hello Miss. Cynder."

Cynder smiled and then she looked at Mater.

"Hey do you know where Chick is?"

"I saw him driving to Willy's Butte not a long time ago."

"Ok…thanks."

"No problem!"

Cynder started to go to Willy's Butte and when she got there she saw Chick on a hill. She went to him quietly.

"Hello!" Cynder greeted Chick by playfully jumping to him and hugging him from the back.

"AH!" Chick yelled as they rolled off the hill.

When they landed on the dirt track Cynder looked at Chick to see him with some dirt on his roof. Cynder giggled and Chick shook off the dirt a little embarrassed.

"So…um…what brought you out here?" Chick asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with you! We are friends, right?"

"Yeah! We are friends. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…cruise around Willy's Butte?"

"We can do that."

Cynder started to drive and Chick started up his engine and followed her and got next to her. Cynder smiled and her sparkling green eyes was looking at Chick. Chick loved Cynder's eyes. Her eyes were dark green and it was also light green. Chick had never seen those type of beautiful eyes before in his life.

"You know that I just found two of my family members?" Cynder asked.

"Really? Who?"

"I found my dad and my older brother. You want to know who they are?"

"Sure."

Cynder stopped driving which made Chick stop driving too. She got close to his side that her lips was almost touching his side.

"Lightning and Doc."

"What?!"

Chick jumped back and made Cynder laugh.

"Yep! Lightning is my brother and Doc is my Dad."

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe that you're Lightning's sister. I'm happy that you found your brother and your Dad."

"Thanks Chick. I'm really happy too. I thought that I would have never seen them again."

"But you did…"

"Yeah…I did."

Cynder looked at Chick and smiled. Chick also smiled. Cynder drove close to Chick and gave him a kiss on his fender. When she gave Chick the kiss she heard a click of a camera. Chick turned around to find a black BMW with a camera in his wheel.

"YOU! Black BMW!" Chick called out.

"Come here!" Cynder shouted.

The BMW drove away from Chick and Cynder leaving a big cloud of dust. Cynder groan and hit the floor with her wheel.

"What do you think that guy is going to write about that picture?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's going to write that we are dating each other. Oh! What if it's on the front page of the News paper? Chick I'm scared of what will happen!" Cynder cried as she hugged Chick.

Chick widen his eyes by Cynder hugging him but then he hugged her back.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok."

"What if my Dad and brother find out?"

"If they read that then we will explain everything. Everything is going to be ok. They'll believe you."

"Thank you so much Chick!"

"No problem."

"Can we go back to town?"

"Sure!"

Chick and Cynder started to drive slowly to town side by side. Cynder was worried about the picture of her kissing Chick on the fender. She just hoped that there won't be any rumors about her and Chick dating.


	6. A proposole and a night at the Theaters

Lightning was waiting for Cynder at Flo's. He wanted to ask Cynder for the ring. He looked at the first gas pump that was in front and he saw Sally. Sally looked at Lightning and she smiled. Lightning smiled back admiring her beautiful face. Sally made a movement with her body to make Lightning go to her. Lightning drove to Sally and parked in front of her. Sally gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Stickers."

"I love you too, Sally."

Lightning closed his eyes and sighed. Sally leaned on him smiling.

"Hey Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me today?"

Sally looked at Lightning.

"I would love to."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure."

"Ok…meet you at seven."

"Ok Stickers. I have to go back to the lobby to do some paper works."

Lightning nodded his hood and moved back to let Sally pass. When she entered the lobby Lightning saw Cynder driving next to Chick. Lightning drove over to them a little confused of why Chick was driving with Cynder.

"Hey Guys!" Lightning greeted.

"Hey brother!"

"Hey McQueen."

"Hey Cynder, do you think I can have that ring that you said you have?"

"Of course you can! I'm going to go get it."

"Ok! Thanks!"

Chick looked at Lightning and Lightning looked back at Chick.

"So she's your sister."

"Yep! I'm glad that I found her."

"Mmhm."

"By the way, what were you doing with my sister?"

"We were just driving around Willy's Butte."

"Ok…"

Cynder had arrived with the ring at that moment. She gave Lightning the ring.

"Here. Please be careful with it."

"I will. Thanks."

Lightning gave Cynder a kiss on her fender and left. When Lightning left Cynder turned to Chick smiling.

"Lightning is going to ask Sally to marry him, isn't he?" Chick asked.

"Yeah." Cynder laughed.

"Oh."

"I just hope I'm not going to be the flower girl in my brother's wedding."

"Why?"

"Because when my mom got married again I was the flower girl and some boys were looking at me with a flirty look on their faces and some wanted me to throw them some flowers. I was so scared of them."

"Really? Dang, I can imagine that."

Cynder looked at Chick and she put a slick smile.

"And how do I look in your imagination?"

"Beautiful…Wait! I didn't say!"

"It's ok…everybody tells me that I'm beautiful."

"Right…right…"

"Well…um…you want something from Flo's?"

"No. I'm good."

"Ok…"

"I heard that the theaters are going to be open tonight."

"Really? Do you think we can go there?"

"Sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um…how about at 7:00?"

"Ok!"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

Cynder smiled and then drove to Flo's. Chick drove to his cone and when he closed the door he sighed and he sunk down on his wheels with a smile.

"Man, I'm going to take Lightning's sister to the theater tonight. I can't believe it."

* * *

At 7:00...

Lightning and Sally were at Wheel Well looking at the view together cuddle up against each other.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sally asked still looking at the view.

"Yeah…but you're more beautiful."

"Oh Stickers…" Sally blushed as she nuzzled him.

Lightning chuckled and then he felt his wheel touching the ring. He took in a deep breath and then he looked at Sally.

"Hey Sal."

"Yes…Stickers?"

"I was thinking about how long our relationship is…and it's is a very long relationship that we have of dating."

"Yeah…it sure is a long relationship of us dating."

"Well I want to talk about our relationship."

Sally felt her engine roll and get hot. She was nervous about what he wanted to talk about their relationship.

"What is it?"

"Well…we have a very strong relationship and we have been together for 10 months…and we have been talking about our future and stuff like that. But I want to change our relationship."

"You want to change it?"

"Yes. If you want to change it."

"I'm fine with changing it."

"Then Sally Carerra…" Lightning kneeled down on his front wheels and he pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Sally's mouth opened and she widen her eyes. She looked at the ring and then she looked at Lightning. She closed her mouth and she smiled. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Yes. I will marry you Lightning McQueen."

Lightning smiled and then he gave her the ring and he gave Sally a kiss. When they separated Sally hugged Lightning.

"Stickers…I…I don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say another word. I love you Sally…you will always be in my heart."

"You too Stickers…you too."

Lightning closed his eyes and hugged Sally back. Sally closed her eyes too and kept on hugging Lightning.

* * *

Chick drove to Cynder's cone and he knocked. Cynder opened the door and slid down the ramp.

"Hi Chick."

"Hello Cynder. Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Cynder and Chick started to drive into the theaters. When they entered they parked in a spot and Cynder looked at the screen.

"What movie are we going to see?" Cynder asked.

"Um…I heard people saying that Daredevil is going to play tonight."

"Isn't that movie about a blind man who tries to kill this bad guy who wants to destroy the world?"

"Yeah."

"I love that movie! It's so romantic."

"Yep. It also has action in it."

"Uh-huh."

Chick looked around the theater to see it almost half filled.

"Isn't Lightning and Sally going to come to the theaters?"

"I don't think so. I think they just want to talk about their wedding now."

"Oh. I think you're right Cynder."

Cynder smiled and so did Chick. When Chick and Cynder looked at the screen the movie had started. While the movie was showing the romantic part Cynder started to lean to her left where Chick was. When Chick felt a body leaning on his side he looked at Cynder who was smiling. Chick smiled and then he looked back at the screen.

Once the movie was over everybody started to exit the theaters. When Chick and Cynder exited the theaters Chick drove Cynder to her cone. When they got there Cynder turned to Chick.

"Hey, I had a great night." Cynder smiled.

"Me too."

"Well…I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah…um…Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Cynder opened the door and went inside her cone. Chick went to his cone and he smiled big. He couldn't believe what happened in the theaters. Cynder was leaning on his side. Chick closed his eyes and went to sleep. He wanted to see Cynder again tomorrow.

* * *

Done with this chapter! Does anybody know that movie Daredevil? It's a awesome movie! I saw it on T.V but it was in Spanish. Anyways next chapter will be on fast! Reviews


	7. the shocking news

Cynder opened her eyes and looked out her window to see it was still night time.

"What? But how can it still be night?"

Cynder looked at her clock to see it was 3:10 in the morning. Cynder closed her eyes only to find her self opening them again. She moved around her cone trying to get in a position that was right. When she got in 60 position and she still didn't feel right. She slowly made her way to Chick's cone. She knocked on his door and waited for Chick to open the door. She could hear Chick groaning. When the door opened Chick was a little more awake by seeing Cynder in front of him.

"Cynder? What are you doing out here? It's 3:15 in the morning now."

"I know. I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I just can't sleep and I was wondering if I can sleep in your cone for just one night."

"Sure. Come in."

Chick backed up in his cone and moved to the right to make space for Cynder. Cynder got in his cone and when Chick closed the door Cynder gave him a peck on his fender and she made Chick freeze. Chick looked at Cynder with a half smile.

"Did you just…?"

"Sorry if that bothered you."

"No! It's ok. But why did you kiss me?"

"That's for letting me stay in your cone for the night."

"Oh. Well…your welcome."

Cynder giggled. Chick looked at Cynder one more time before he closed his eyes. As they slept neither of them noticed that they were getting close to each other that their body were touching each other.

* * *

When morning came Cynder woke up and found herself being cuddle up against Chick. Cynder didn't want to move. She looked up at Chick who was still sleeping.

"Chick? Come on, wake up." Cynder whispered as she nudged his fender.

Chick yawned and stretched. He looked at Cynder and smiled.

"Morning Cynder."

"Morning Chick."

"So did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh, yes I did." Cynder sighed.

"I'm glad. Let's go get a quart of oil at Flo's."

"Ok."

Chick and Cynder got out of the cone and drove to Flo's. When they got there Cynder turned to Chick.

"Um…I'm going to go to Sally. I'm just going to ask her something."

"Ok. I also need to ask Lightning something."

"Alright…see ya."

"Ok."

Cynder drove to Sally who was surrounded by a group of girls. Sally saw Cynder coming and she smiled.

"Hello Cynder."

"Hi Sally. So what woke you up so happy?"

"Oh Cynder! Lightning just asked me to marry him."

"And he gave her a beautiful ring!" Flo smiled.

"I'm so happy for you. So when are you going to have the wedding?"

"Me and Lightning talked about it last night at Wheel Well and we agreed on having the wedding in 3 months."

"Wow! That means the wedding is almost arriving."

"Yeah…I'm so happy that Lightning already asked me to marry him."

"Now the last thing you need on the love list is to have a baby."

"Your right."

Cynder looked at the ground and then she smiled.

"I know this may sound to personal but when are you guys going to…you know…make…love?"

Sally widen her eyes and she bit her lips. She looked around and then she looked at Cynder.

"Well…for our honeymoon me and Lightning are going to this nice hotel in New York."

"Ok…hey do any of you girls know if Chick had a…girlfriend before?"

"Yeah. He only dated one girl in his life." Mia answered.

"Why are you asking this, honey?" Flo asked.

"Well…if I say it do you guys promise to keep it as a secret?"

"Yes." All of the girls said.

"Ok…last night I went to Chick's cone and I slept with him. But not in that way! While I was sleeping I started to dream about Chick…and he was my boyfriend."

"You know that kind of happened to me when I first met Stanley." Lizzie said.

"Really?" Cynder smiled.

"Yep! Boy, I couldn't get him off my mind."

"Oh Lizzie! You sure have a memory of you and Stanley." Sally laughed.

"Thank you Sally."

"But what should I do? Should I just tell Chick my feelings toward him? But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Wait! You're in love with Chick?" Tia asked.

"Yes. I am…I don't know what to do. I never feel in love with a racecar before!"

"Hey, we will help you Cynder. I got an idea! How about you spend time with Chick and see if he's acting shy or nervous around you."

"That's a great idea Flo. Thanks!"

"No problem."

Then Flo past a can of oil to Cynder. Cynder looked at the can and then at Flo with a smile.

"Now drink some oil and get ready to spend some time with Chick."

"Thank you Flo." Cynder smiled as she drank her oil.

"Your welcome."

When Cynder she saw Chick laughing with Lightning and some other boys. Cynder smiled as she looked at Chick. She wondered how all of the sudden she fell in love with Chick Hicks. A Piston Cup racecar.

* * *

At noon…

Everybody was in the courtroom. Inside, Cynder was next to her brother and dad. Cynder was holding Lightning's wheel and she was looking at it. Lightning didn't mind Cynder holding his wheel, he was trying to find Sally. Doc saw Sheriff coming in the room. Doc drove to him and Sheriff looked at Doc with a tired face.

"Me and some other police officers caught those speeders. They were about to exit Route 66."

"Thank god you guys got them. Where are they?"

"Their at the door. Ready to send them in?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll announce it to everybody."

Doc nodded and then he went to Lightning and Cynder.

"Guys, stay here. The case is going to start, ok?"

"Ok." Lightning and Cynder said.

"The Radiator Spring Traffic Court will come to order!"

Then the doors swung open and 4 cars came in parking boots. They went to a place that had the word `Accused` on the floor.

"All rise for the honorable Doc Hudson Presiding."

Then Doc get on the lift and was raised to the top of the judge's podium. When he was already at the judge's podium he saw Sally opening the door. He looked at the 4 cars and he frowned at them.

"Why do you four started to wreck this town? You wrecked nearly half of the town already!"

"Hey, it wasn't our idea!" Boost cried out.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Some car said that he will pay us if we wreck this town." Wingo explained.

"Who told you that?"

"A green racecar." Boost answered.

Cynder looked at Boost and then she looked at Doc scared of what he was going to say.

"Chick Hicks?"

"Yeah." DJ said.

When Doc was about to say something he saw Cynder with her eyes filled with tears. Doc looked down and then he sighed.

"We will be back here tomorrow morning. But don't think that this case is over! You 4 will be in the impound."

"Oh man!" They all groaned.

Doc got lowered from the podium and he went to Cynder and he nuzzled her.

"Cynder? Why are your precious eyes filled with tears?"

"Dad…Chick couldn't have done this. He's a very nice car."

"Nice?! What are you talking about Cynder! This has Chick's tiers all over this!" Lightning frowned.

"But cars can change!"

"Yes, I know that! But not all cars change. Chick will NEVER change!"

"Why don't you just give Chick a chance Lightning? Why?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love him!" Cynder yelled.

Everybody in the court room gasped and looked at Cynder. Lightning and Doc were shocked to hear Cynder saying that she loves Chick. Lightning didn't know what to say. One tear fell down her hood and then Cynder left the court room and drove to Wheel Well. Inside of the court room Lightning was looking at the floor. Sally drove to him and she took his wheel. Lightning started to drive but then he fell over to the left and he hit the floor hard and had his eyes closed.

"Lightning!" Sally cried and drove to him.

She nuzzled his window as tears slid down her hood. Sally shook him gently and then she looked at Doc.

"Doc…please…don't tell me that he's…"

Doc drove to Lightning and placed his wheel on Lightning's side.

"He's alive. He just fainted from the shocking words that Cynder said and from the argument he had with Cynder."

"Oh…Mater?"

"Yes Miss. Sally?"

"Can you please take Lightning to Doc's clinic?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Mater started to tow Lightning to Doc's clinic. While everybody was exiting the courtroom Chick saw Lightning being towed to Doc's. Chick went to Flo who was with her husband, Ramone.

"Hey guys. What happened?"

"Lightning got in a argument with Cynder and he fainted from the argument." Ramone answered.

"Cynder got in a fight with Lightning? Where's Cynder?"

"I saw her going to Wheel Well." Flo said.

"Wheel Well? Ok…thanks!"

With that Chick zoomed to Wheel Well. When he got there he saw Cynder at the cliff crying. He drove to her and he got next to her.

"Cynder?"

"Chick…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know where you were and why are you crying?"

"I screamed at my brother and I yelled out something that I shouldn't have and now everybody in town knows my secret."

"Oh. Um…do you think you can tell me that secret or no?"

"I shouldn't."

"Ok Cynder."

"Chick, I feel so stupid right now."

"Hey, don't feel stupid, ok? Your brother loves you with all his heart and he will forgive you."

"Yeah. You're right. But Chick I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did you told some gangster cars that you'll pay them if they wrecked the whole town?"

"No! Who said that?"

"Those 4 gangster cars. Tomorrow morning everybody is going to be in the courtroom for the case and you have to come."

"Wait? You're talking about Boost, Wingo, SnotRod and DJ?"

"Yeah."

"Those little punks! They lied!"

"If it wasn't for my tears my dad could have kicked you out of town and we could never see each other again!"

"I'll go to the courtroom tomorrow. Wait until I put my wheels on them."

"You go Chick."

Chick and Cynder laughed and then Cynder remembered about Flo saying to spend time with him and see if he acts nervous or shy around her.

"Chick have you ever dated somebody?"

"Yeah. I only dated one girl. We only been together for 2 months."

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes. But I caught her making out with this Ferrari at the theaters and you know when she did that?"

"When?"

"When it was our date to the movies. She said that she'll wait for me at the movies and when I got there…she was making out with a Ferrari! I wanted to punch that guy so badly!"

"What type of car was she?"

"She was the same type of car as me."

"Oh…that happened to me only it was in a middle of a proposal!"

"Wait! You were about to be asked to get married?"

"Yep! This nice black corvette named Lucas was proposing to me. Right when he pulled out the ring a girl came and asked him if he would like to marry her instead of me. I didn't even remember what type of car she was. But I know for sure she was a brat that had no life and she only likes to have fun with boys!"

"Whoa…I can tell you wanted to beat her up and rip her bumper off."

"Trust me Chick. I really wanted to do that."

Chick chuckled and then Cynder looked down at the ground. Cynder saw that Chick's wheel was close to her wheel. She wanted to hold his wheel but she was too shy to hold his wheel. She slowly moved her wheel closer to Chick's and when her wheel touched Chick's wheel Chick looked at Cynder. Cynder quickly looked up at Chick and smiled.

"Um…sorry."

When she said that she moved her wheel away but then Chick grabbed her wheel and smiled at her.

"No…it's ok."

Cynder smiled and then she looked at the view while holding Chick's wheel. When she was looking at the view she felt Chick pulling her more closer to him. Cynder didn't know if she was dreaming or Chick actually pulling her close. Cynder moved close to Chick until her body was pressed against his. Cynder smiled and closed her eyes and Chick leaned on her. While Cynder had her eyes closed she felt something on her fender. She opened her eyes to see Chick kissing her fender with his eyes closed. Cynder slowly moved her lips where Chick's lips was. When Chick's lips were at the side of her lips Cynder stopped moving.

"I can't do this."

"Cynder?" Chick whispered.

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me if I did something right now to you?"

"No. I will never hate you, Chick."

Chick smiled and so did Cynder. Then Chick moved his lips close to Cynder's lips. Cynder felt her engine rolling and she felt that she was going to overheat. When Chick pressed his lips against Cynder's lips Cynder started to close her eyes. Cynder started to hold his other wheel as they kisses. Cynder didn't want the kiss to break but she knew the kiss will end any minute so she tried to enjoy the last few minute of the kiss. Cynder started to feel pain in her engine she was about the break the kiss until she threw herself more closer to Chick. Chick's breathing started to increase as Cynder kissed him. When Cynder and Chick separated Cynder felt the pain going away. Chick looked at the ground having nothing to say. Cynder bit her bottom lip and she looked at Chick.

"I…I never kissed a racecar before, and I promised myself that I'll never kiss one."

"I should have not kissed you." Chick sighed.

"Chick…it's ok. You didn't know that."

"But why did I kiss you in the first place?"

Cynder was going to say because maybe he liked her but she sighed.

"I don't know."

"I got to go now."

"Ok…you'll be in the courtroom tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…bye."

"See ya."

Chick started to drive to town and Cynder stayed where she was. Cynder started to drive inside the Wheel Well motel. She traced her wheels over the wooden desks of the lobby. While she was driving close to the wall she got closer to it and then she turned around and her bumper was touching the wall.

"I HAVE to apologize to Lightning." Cynder told her self.

"You know apologizing could make Lightning feel less guilty."

Cynder looked at the door of the motel and she saw Sally parked there.

"Hey Sally."

"Hello Cynder."

Sally drove to Cynder and she parked in front of her. Cynder looked at her and she bit her lip.

"You worry about your brother?"

"Yes. I want to know…what did my brother do when I left the courtroom?"

"He fainted. He at Doc's clinic now."

"Oh…Sally, I can't believe that I actually yelled out that I love Chick. Now everybody knows! I blew out my own secret."

"Hey, me and Flo were talking to everybody and they said that there was a picture of you kissing Chick on the fender."

"But we were only friends. Well…at least I think we kind of not are friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on Cynder! You can tell me anything. I promise to keep it between me and you."

"I'm not very good at keeping promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised myself that I'll never kiss a racecar and you know that Chick is racecar, right?"

"Yeah. Did you-"

"Yes…well he kissed me and I kissed him back. First we were holding tiers and then we were cuddle up against each other and then he…kissed me."

"Cynder, I think Chick does love you back."

"Yeah…but he seemed upset when I told him about me promising to never kiss a racecar."

"Look Cynder…I'll give a little friendly advise, when he greets you give him a quick kiss on the lips and then look straight into his eyes and don't do anything else."

"Why?"

"Because that always makes boys tell you their feelings. Trust me, my friend, Gabriella, when we were in high school together in LA she did that to her crush and he told her his feelings toward her."

"Ok Sally. I'll use that advise. Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go to Doc's clinic so you can see your brother."

"And apologize."

"Yeah. Come on." Sally smiled.

"Ok!" Cynder smiled back and started to drive next to Sally.

When they exited the motel both of them didn't notice a purple Chevy (the same type of car as Chick) hiding behind the gas pumps who had heard their conversation.

"So that's her name…Cynder. Why does she even want to have a relationship with Chick Hicks. Chick better not get together with her because I don't want Lightning McQueen's sister to be my sister-in-law."

* * *

OH!! That was Chick's sister! You know who she is but know I left you wondering what her name is. Don't worry you'll figure out her name in the next chapter.

REVIEWS! J


	8. Bad News But I Can Handel It

Lightning was driving around Doc's clinic. Lightning had already woke up from fainting but now he was worried that his sister wouldn't want to talk to him. Doc was trying to calm down Lightning but it was no use.

"Lightning, please…for the last time. Cynder won't hate you. She loves you so much so why should she hate you?"

"But Doc!"

"No buts! Just calm down, ok?"

"Fine…"

Lightning and Doc heard the clinic door open and they turned around to see Sally with Cynder. Lightning looked at Cynder and Cynder looked back at him. She drove to her brother and hugged him.

"Lightning, I'm so sorry of what happened in the courtroom."

"It's ok Cynder. Apology accepted."

"Are you made about me liking Chick?"

Lightning was silence. He didn't know what to say. He's not mad but if his sister likes Chick then that means that she could get married to Chick and then Chick was going to be his brother-in-law. But wait! What if Chick didn't like her back. Lightning smiled when he had the thought about Chick not liking Cynder back.

"No. I'm not mad of you liking Chick. Hey Dad? Are you mad?"

"I'll never be mad at my daughter for that reason." Doc smiled.

"I love you two." Cynder giggled.

"Me and Lightning love you too honey. Now go and do some stuff like racing around Willy's Butte or hanging out at Flo's. Ok?"

"Ok Dad!"

Cynder smiled and left the clinic. Doc pulled out a paper and showed it to Lightning and Sally.

"Ok you two. I got the decoration ready."

"But Doc. Our wedding is in 3 months. You don't have to do it now."

"But if I start now then we'll have everything ready Sally."

"Oh!"

"So Lightning? You got some people to come to the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Can't tell ya."

"Ok Lightning."

Sally looked at the floor and rubbed her tier on the floor.

"I overheard you guys talking about going back home."

Lightning and Doc both looked at her wondering how she could have heard them.

"I was next to the doors and…I heard you guys talking about going back to your old house and you gave the choice to Cynder."

"Sally, you sad about us may leaving Radiator Springs?" Doc asked.

"Yeah."

"Sally…" Lightning whispered as he drove closer to his girlfriend and kissed her. "Maybe we won't go back. Maybe Cynder will say no."

"Hmm…right."

* * *

Outside behind the Cozy Cone motel Chick was driving slowly into the forest that was behind the motel. When he parked next to a bush he got pulled in.

"Ah!" Chick screamed but then a tier was placed on his lips.

"Shut your mouth! It's me!"

Chick widen his eyes and took the car's tier off of his lips.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"Wanting to find my brother and talk to him!"

"What do you want to talk about?" Chick asked with his voice sounding annoyed.

"Can you explain me about this?"

Then Lilly handed Chick a paper that showed a picture of Cynder kissing Chick on his fender when they were at Willy's Butte. Next to the picture it said `Chick Hicks dating a girl?`

"Lilly there is NOTHING and I mean nothing between me and her."

"You mean Cynder?"

"How did you-?"

"I heard the conversation of Cynder with Lightning's girlfriend. I heard her saying Cynder's name."

"Ok. First of all Lightning's girlfriend is named Sally and second of all since when did you got like this? Thinking that I have a relationship with Cynder?"

"Because I heard Cynder saying that you kissed her."

"Ok! I kissed her. So what?"

"You know Chick, someday you might get married with her and you're going to be part of Lightning McQueen's family and Cynder is going to be part of our family. Remember that time that you told me when you got in 3rd place in a race?"

"What?"

"You said that a Hicks can't get near a McQueen. Never!"

"But that was a long time ago!"

"So you do like Cynder!" Lilly gasped.

"No! I take that back!"

"But you can't take back the kiss!"

"I know that. But I kissed her. There! I kissed her and she kissed me back. That's it!"

"Chick…you have to find out if you're actually going to be with this McQueen girl."

Chick looked down at the ground and Lilly sighed.

"I'm going to stay here for a while. But I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"Who are you? My mom?"

Lilly was going to say something but she couldn't. Lilly frowned and then she gave Chick a folded piece of paper. Chick took it and looked at Lilly.

"Read it. It's something that you should know."

"Is it bad?"

"It's more than bad." Lilly choked out.

"Lilly? Why you crying?"

"Just read it. I'm going to check in the motel. I don't want to hear the news again."

Chick watched her driving away when she was gone Chick drove into the sunlight and unfolded the paper and began to read.

"Dear Chick Hicks and Lilly Hicks,

A fire had happened in the apartment where you live. The fire was very big it had spread through all of the rooms in the building. We managed to get everybody evacuated but only two people were left in the building. When the fire was put out we went to room 144 to see two bodies. We found out it was your parents. Molly Hicks and Ryan Hicks. We are very sorry for your parents death. But we don't know how the big fire had occur. If you would like to talk to use please contact us to this number-"

Chick stopped reading the note and closed his eyes. He crumbled up the paper and threw it to the grounds. Chick started to drive to Willy's Butte to get some alone time. But he wasn't going to be the only one at Willy's Butte.

* * *

Out in Willy's Butte…

Cynder was racing around the track. She kept on missing the final turn. She was covered up in dust but she didn't care. When she tried it again for the 20th time she almost landed in he cactus patch. Cynder drove off of the tracked and parked next to a hill.

"Whoa! I'm not going to do that again."

"Do what again?" A crackling voice said behind her spoke up.

Cynder turned around and saw Chick with his brown eyes filled with tears. Cynder drove to him with a worried face.

"Chick? What's wrong?"

"Some bad news that I read."

Cynder drove back a little and looked at Chick.

"What's the bad news that you read?"

"Two cars that I know and had always been there for me…passed away."

"Your mom and dad?"

When Chick heard the words Mom and Dad and started to cry hard. Cynder drove close to him and hugged him.

"The died in a fire! They're gone!"

"Shh…it's ok Chick. I'm here."

"Why? Why did this happen to them. Why?!"

"These things happens Chick. You wish you could do something about it but you can't."

"Maybe I can."

"How? How can you do something about this?"

"I just need to find a way."

Cynder stopped hugging Chick and looked at him. His hood was hanging low and Cynder lifted his hood softly with her wheel. Chick looked at her eyes and was silence. Chick and Cynder both started at each other in silence. The only thing they could hear was the wind blowing.

"Don't make sacrifice come to you."

Chick didn't say anything. He took Cynder's wheel and he looked at the ground.

"Chick?"

"I don't have any words to say."

Cynder nodded and then Chick moved his wheel on the dust. Cynder stayed in front of Chick and watched him rub his wheel on the ground. Yet again they were in silence. None of them had a word to say. Cynder still felt sad about Chick. She nuzzled his fender and then she leaned on him to make him feel that he was not alone. Chick didn't mind Cynder leaning against him he only had one thing in his mind and that was his parents. He wanted to die but he didn't want to leave his best friend. How can he leave somebody that understands him a lot and helped him…change? Chick felt different…very different. He didn't felt like that racecar that had cheated in all of the races. He wished he could tell Cynder how much she changed him but how?

"Chick…you ok now?"

"Yeah. I am. Thank you."

"No problem."

Cynder started to shake her body and made some dust come off of her body. Some of the dust made Chick cough and Cynder giggled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Cynder started to drive up the hill and Chick followed her but then Cynder turned around and pushed herself and Chick off the hill and they started to roll down but when they were close to the cactus patch Chick hit his brakes and he was holding Cynder tightly.

"Oops."

Chick looked at Cynder and smirked. Chick drove away from the cliff and then he turned around to face Cynder who was smiling. Somehow Cynder's smile was getting Chick's attention with her eyes sparkling. Cynder drove close to Chick and grabbed both of his front wheels.

"Will you pull me aside when something isn't right?"

"Of course."

"You're truly a real friend."

Cynder hugged Chick with a smile on her lips. Chick hugged her back and he looked at the sky. He saw it was getting cloudy. The blue sky was completely being covered by grey clouds.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Chick whispered.

Cynder looked at the sky and she separated from Chick.

"Yeah. I like the rain."

"It calms you down. That's what I like about the rain. Everything gets so peaceful."

"Hey, had you ever danced in the rain with somebody?"

"No. I actually never danced."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't….I don't know how to dance."

"I can teach you."

"You don't have to. I-"

"But I want to."

Chick smiled and then Cynder drove to the track and she turned around to see Chick still parked there.

"Come here."

Chick went to her chuckling. When he got to Cynder she started to giggle. Cynder stretched out her wheel and smiled.

"Take my wheel…now take a breath and then a step."

Chick listened to Cynder instruction and when he took the first step he almost bumped into Cynder.

"You have to take the step slowly. Not fast, ok?"

"O-ok."

Chick tried it again and went slowly this time. When he did the step correctly Cynder started to give him more instructions. As they danced thunder was heard. But the thunder was not very loud or very rough, it was smooth and soft. They kept on dancing together and Cynder could see that Chick already knew how to dance. By the time that they were holding each other's tier and they were circling each other it had started to rain softly. Cynder and Chick both looked at the sky and laughed.

"Hmm…Ha-ha! Looks like you can already dance." Cynder smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Cynder."

"Your welcome Chick."

Cynder and Chick stayed where they were and they were looking at each other's eyes with the rain pouring down and wetting them. Chick couldn't believe that he actually had…REAL fun for the first time with somebody. He had Cynder to thank.

* * *

Uhhh….yeah…not probably the BEST chapter yet but I will try to make the next chapter more better. Looks like I need to talk with my grandma so she can help me with the next chapter. So yeah! That's all I got to say! REVIEWS


	9. The Case has been settle

The next morning the sun was shining on the water that fell from the gray clouds yesterday. Everybody were at Flo's talking about the case. They would all go to the courtroom at 3:00 in the afternoon but Cynder couldn't wait. She tried to wait until three but she couldn't. Cynder saw Mack drinking oil and she went to him.

"Hello." Cynder smiled.

"Hi."

"You're Mack, right?"

"Yes I am, and you're Lightning's sister, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mack. So you're Lightning's driver?"

"Yep."

"Oh. I guess you know my brother a lot."

"Oh yes."

"Just one question. How did you got to know Lightning?"

"Well I worked for Rust-ize and I was the delivery truck. When ever I had my free time I always spend it to watch Lightning racing."

"So you weren't Lightning's driver at first?"

"Nope until they fired him from Smell Swell."

"They fired him from Smell Swell? Why?"

"I heard that the boss said that they were going to replace him with another racecar and I'm not trying to be mean or anything but that racer that they picked stinks at racing! Lightning even said that."

"What happened after that?"

"I decided to take a drive to get that off my mind." Lightning jumped in.

"Oh hey Lightning."

"Hey Mack. So you were telling Cynder my story of how you met me?"

"Yeah. I was. But you can tell her your part of the story."

"Ok. So when I was driving I heard Mack calling my name and said if I would like to be in a new sponsor. I said yes and he took me to a tent and it had a sing that said Rust-eze Medical Bumper Ointment. That's were I also met Rusty and Dusty. They explained what I need to do and I then I was like ok! At least it's better than Smell Swell."

"Wow Light."

"Hey! I would have been fried if I didn't got a sponsor!"

"Yeah like you came in the season and nobody knew you but now everybody knows you."

"Well…I- I just came in the racing world."

"But you were the last one to join."

"I…don't know what to say to that Cynder."

"Of course you don't."

Lightning growled in a playful way and made Cynder giggle. Then Lightning gave her a kiss on her fender and drove over to Mater. Cynder watched Lightning until she heard Mack mumble.

"What is it Mack?"

"Chick is coming."

Cynder looked at the direction of the Cozy Cone and saw Chick driving toward them with a little look of anger on his face.

"Hi Chick." Cynder greeted and hugged him.

"Morning Cynder."

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing…I can't wait until it's three. I already want to say that they are lying."

"The accused ones?" Mack asked.

"Yeah. They are trying to blame it on me so they can get away with it." Chick growled.

"The time will come." With that Mack left.

Chick's face was blank but it still had the look of anger. Cynder looked at him and pushed him playfully.

"Come on. Just calm down."

"How can I calm down? Nothing can calm me down."

Cynder rolled her eyes and nuzzled his side. Chick started to smile and he started to sink down on his wheels.

"There." Cynder smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

At 3:00 P.M…

"The Radiator Springs Court will come to order!" Sheriff announced.

Cynder was on the left of the courtroom next to Chick. When the Delinquent Road Hazards came in the room Chick growled at them. When Doc got to the podium everybody was silent.

"The case may continue. Now, we have somebody to speak and it's Chick Hicks. Chick?" Doc called.

Chick drove in front of the podium and looked at Doc.

"I heard that these four cars said that I told them to wreck the town, correct?"

"Yes." Doc answered.

"That's a lie." Chick turned around to face everybody. "Why would I even do that in the first place? I know some cars are saying that I'm bad and stuff like that but I had changed. Ever since I came to Radiator Springs I started to learn what I did wrong. A car had showed me that…but she also made me change…and that car is Cynder."

Cynder smiled with her lips pressed together with watery eyes. Chick looked at her and smiled.

"When I came to town I had been spending my time with Cynder. So if I had been with Cynder all this time then how could I had told these cars to wreck the town?"

"You do have a point Chick. I had seen you spending time with my daughter. So I have to say that you are not guilty. But as for you four cars. For lying and being guilty you four will have 24 hours of community service! Case Closed!"

Everybody cheered and Chick left the court room with a smile. Cynder saw him leaving and she went after him. When Chick was outside Cynder caught up to him and she got in front of him.

"Great job Chick!"

"Thanks Cynder. I could have not done it if you weren't there."

"I'll always be next to you to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Chick and Cynder smiled and they were in silence and with their eyes locked on each others they slowly leaned in and kissed. When they separated Chick was the first to speak.

"So does this mean we are together?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? I have to say yes."

"Cynder…thank you so much for changing me. I wanted to tell you that yesterday but I couldn't."

"I don't know what to say to that. I never thought I could changed someone."

"But you did."

Cynder smiled at what he said. She remembered when he said that.

"Remember when you first said that?"

"Yeah." Chick chuckled.

"Chick…will you promise me to not leave me like my ex-boyfriend did?"

"You mean Lucas?" Chick asked with some anger in his voice when he said his name.

"Yes."

"I promise Cynder. I will never leave you."

Cynder hugged Chick and he hugged her back. Cynder felt safe with Chick. She couldn't believe that she has a boyfriend that is a racecar. But Cynder felt that he was more than just a racer.

* * *

OMG! Short chapter. NOOO!!! So there you have it guys. Chapter 9! The ending part is from my grandma again. I have to say that she is a very good author too! :D


	10. What a night!

Lightning was driving around Carburetor Canyon thinking about the wedding. As he went deeper in the valley he saw Mater driving around crazy. Lightning drove to him with a confused face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's wrong Mater?"

"Don't go deeper in the valley." Mater gasped.

"Why?"

"I had been hearing some strange noises…I think it's the ghost light!"

"Really? The ghost light?"

"Yeah. It had been makin' these noises. Yoo-hoo…Yoo-hoo…"

"I don't think so Mater. Sheriff said that the ghost light only comes out at night and it's day time. Maybe it's just Frank."

"Nah! Frank goes like these. YA-HOO! YA-HOO!"

"I kind of remembered like this…GRRR!! MOO!! GRR!! HMM! MOO!!"

The two boys started to make weird noises. When they heard a noise out in the valley the both stopped. Mater started to tremble.

"IT'S THE GOSHT LIGHT!!"

"Wait…Mater!" Lightning screamed but it was too late. Mater had already left the valley. Lightning was alone now and he raised a windshield when he heard the noise again.

"Better go check it out."

Lightning drove deeper in the valley. When he drove past a tree he found a tractor with a little baby tractor.

"Aw…hey you guys. How did you get all the way over here?"

The big tractor looked at Lightning and then he mooed at him angrily. Lightning backed up with widen eyes.

"Ok! I think you remember me from the night before."

Lightning looked around to figure out how to drag them to the field. He spotted some grass and he got some and he showed it to the two tractors.

"Here guys. Who wants some nice yummy grass?"

As Lightning kept on talking and showing them the grass the started to follow him. Lightning was driving backwards all the way from Carburetor Canyon to the Tractor Field.

"There. That wasn't hard now wasn't it?"

The tractors just looked at him and then left. Lightning smiled for no reason and then he heard a giggle. He turned around and saw Sally.

"What's funny?" Lightning asked chuckling.

"I never saw you talking to tractors."

"Yeah well…this isn't the first time I talk to tractors."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. When I used to live in my old house I always went to my uncle's farm with Cynder and we took care of the tractors."

"So you're also a farmer?"

"Hmm…you can say that."

Sally laughed and so did Lightning. Lightning looked at her tier to see the ring shining by the sunlight. He grabbed her front wheel and smiled. Sally looked at him and then at the ring.

"This is such a beautiful ring." Sally sighed.

"Uh-huh. I can't wait for our wedding."

"Me neither. That reminds me I already got the maids of honor."

"Who's that?"

"Flo, Mia, Tia, and Cynder. I asked Lizzie if she would like to be a maid of honor but she said she would rather like to be the radio lady."

"The radio lady?"

"She meant to start the songs and stuff."

"Oh!"

"So did you already got the best mans?"

"Yeah. Got Mater, Romano, Guido, and Luige."

"Wow! The wedding is going to be perfect!"

"You can say that again Sal."

Lightning and Sally kissed and then they heard some tractors mooing behind them. Sally separated from Lightning and shook her hood.

"Um…I think we should head back now, Stickers."

"Yeah. I feel that these tractors are like stalkers."

"Come on Stickers."

* * *

At Wheel Well…

Chick and Cynder were at the bridge where the waterfall is. They were looking at the sky leaning on each other. Cynder looked away from the sky and then at Chick.

"So are you going to be part of my brother's wedding?"

"No. I'm just going to be a guest."

"Oh…"

"How about you?"

"I know for sure yes I am."

Chick chuckled and Cynder smiled and looked at the ground. Then Cynder's smile disappeared and she frowned. Chick looked at her and he frowned too.

"Cynder? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I should say now."

"Say what?"

"My Dad and Brother gave me the choice of going back home or staying here but by the look on their face I could tell they wanted to go back."

"Cynder…you chose which ever choice you want because no matter what chose you pick I will still love you."

"I just don't want she leave you." Cynder sighed as she nuzzled his fender.

"Same here."

"You still are going to race?"

"Yeah. I had been thinking about doing two more seasons and then I'm done."

"Well then…I'll try to see if I could go to your races but if I can't then I'll watch it on T.V."

Chick nodded his hood and Cynder kissed his side. They started to look at the sky and slowly their eyes began to close.

* * *

Cynder was driving in a field filled with dead grass. She looked around until she heard a voice shouting her name. The voice sounded very familiar…it kind of sounded like. CHICK! The voice was shouting her name loud and there was screaming of pain and a evil laugh. Cynder raced to where the laugh came from. When she got there she found something that she couldn't believe. She felt that she was broken into pieces. Right in front of her was her love one, Chick, filled with cuts and a pool of his own oil around him. Cynder started to cry and she grabbed Chick's tier.

"Aw…so you do care about that car?"

Cynder looked up to see it was her best friend ever…Ryan. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"How could you?"

The grey and silver Chevy frowned and pulled out a knife.

"You…you made me lose everything." Ryan sighed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Senior prom?"

"Ryan…what did I do at the prom?"

"YOU KILLED MY ONLY GIRLFRIEND THAT I HAD EVER LOVED!!"

Cynder backed up with widen eyes. Ryan looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Ryan! I did not kill your girlfriend. It wasn't me. I didn't drown her in the lake."

"Don't lie Cynder! I know you did it! So now I got revenge!"

"REVANGE FOR KILLING MY BOYFRIEND? Who even told you I killed Sara?"

"Lucas."

"Wait…you don't mean Lucas? My ex-boyfriend?"

"YES! Him!"

"No. He lied! I didn't do anything!"

Ryan grabbed her tier and threw her to a tree. Cynder looked at Ryan and the last thing she saw was a knife coming down with pain spreading through her body…and then everything went black….

* * *

"NO!!!"

Chick jumped and he looked at Cynder who was breathing heavily and he tried to calm her down.

"Cynder! Calm down. What happened?"

"Chick? Chick!"

Cynder hugged Chick with tears rolling down her hood. Chick was confused. He hugged her back tightly.

"What happened Cynder? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes…you were in it. Even my friend in high school, Ryan, was in it. He killed you because he thought that I killed his girlfriend so he got his revenge and then he killed me."

"It's ok Cynder. Nothing bad will happen. I promise and I always keep my promises."

"I don't want you to go away. Never."

"That will NEVER happen Cynder. We will always be side by side."

Chick wiped some tears away and then he looked at her.

"Come on. Let's go back."

Cynder nodded and started to drive next to Chick back to town. When they got there it was almost night. They saw Mater helping Lightning, Doc and Sarge set up a karaoke machine. Chick and Cynder parked at Flo's and looked around.

"I think tonight is going to be a fun night." Cynder smiled.

"Wait. We are all going to sing?"

"By the looks of it…yes."

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sing."

"Why?"

"I'm a bad singer and when I say bad I mean REALLY bad."

"Come on Chick! You can't be that bad. With that handsome voice of yours you will sing perfectly."

"You really think that my voice is…handsome?"

"Of course." Cynder whispered and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

Night had fallen…

Everybody was at Flo's. Some were drinking oil, some were talking, some were even practicing their song. A while later Doc got up on the stage and got the microphone.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Radiator Springs karaoke night."

Everybody cheered and Doc waited for them to return to silence.

"Ok. We all know we done this like what? 15 times?"

"Way over 15 Doc! Way over that number!" Lightning shouted.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! That's was so funny! Not."

Everybody laughed and chuckled and then returned their attention to Doc.

"We decided to make this night a little bit more different. With more cars here visiting Radiator Springs we had agreed to make this karaoke night like American Idol."

Some cars gasped and Doc chuckled.

"Not really. We decided that you guys can go as many times as you want on stage and sing whatever song you would like to sing. Sounds good?"

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted.

"Ok. Now who would like to go up first?"

Nobody volunteered. They wanted Doc to pick the first car to go on stage. Doc looked around and then he saw Lightning trying to hide behind a gas pump.

"You! Lightning, come up here and sing a song."

"No. I…uhh…my voice is dieing away."

"Uh-huh. Now come up here."

"Dang it."

Lightning drove to the stage and when he past Doc he whispered to him he hated him and Doc just laughed and drove off the stage. Lightning started to sing Fireworks. The whole time he was singing he was looking at Sally and at his sister too to see them smiling at him. When he was done he got off the stage with his body warm.

"Nice job rookie. Now, who would like to go next?" Doc asked.

Everybody went up one after another. When it was Cynder's turn Chick wished her good luck and Cynder smiled at him. When she got on the stage she got a little nervous. When she heard the music she suddenly forgot the words she looked at Chick who winked at her. When it was time to sing Cynder started to sing with the words in her head. She started to sing Guide you home. As she sang Chick smiled and Cynder looked at him returning the smile.

"I would die for you. Cross the sky for you. I will send out a light burning for alone. You're all I need to set me free…to set me free. And this fire will guide you home."

As she ended Lightning had been watching Chick and Cynder and he realized something about them but he wasn't sure.

"Is Cynder with Chick?" Lightning asked out loud that Sally, who was next to him, heard him.

"What?"

"Nothing Sally. I just miss my sister's lovely singing voice."

When Cynder got off the stage she went to Chick and she smirked at him.

"You're turn."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. You can do it! Like I said you have a handsome voice. Now go."

Chick drove up to the stage and he looked at the crowd. He didn't know if his voice was good enough. As the music started Chick started to sing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow. Everybody was surprised by how amazing Chick sang. They all had shocked faces. Cynder had her mouth open. She couldn't believe the voice that he had. She never heard a voice like that. Cynder looked at Lightning and Doc to see them with their mouth hanging open with their eyes wide open. When Chick was done everybody cheered and Cynder drove up to him and hugged him when he got off the stage.

"See? I was right, wasn't I?"

"You sure were." Chick grinned.

When everybody already went up stage they started to have fun. Some sang again, others talked, danced, and had a lot of fun. Cynder and Chick were looking at the stars leaning on each other.

"The stars are so bright here." Chick commented.

"Uh-huh. They are so beautiful."

"Like you."

Cynder looked at Chick and Chick looked back at her. They were going to kiss until they got interrupted by Lightning. Cynder and Chick jumped and both of them blushed. Lightning bit his lip and then he sighed.

"May I talk to you two?" Lightning asked.

"Sure Lightning." Chick replied.

"Look…Cynder I remembered that day that you said you like Chick."

"Yeah. I remembered that." Cynder said.

"Well I had started to see you two getting close to each other and spending a lot of time together. I even see something in your eyes."

"What are you trying to say?" Chick asked.

"Chick are you going out with my sister? That's all I want to know."

"Yes Lightning…I am dating your sister."

"Ok then. But promise me that you'll keep her safe and you won't make her feel sad or lonely."

"I promise Lightning…and I'll keep that promise forever."

"Thank you. Now have fun guys."

Cynder looked at Chick and Chick was looking at Lightning.

"Don't worry. He could be like that sometimes. He almost killed my ex-boyfriend."

"Dang! I never knew Lightning was that tough."

"Hey. Come on now! Just look at him. He is a very strong car."

"I see it now."

Cynder giggled and then Chick saw his sister at a gas pump alone just drinking her oil.

"Come Cynder."

"Ok."

Cynder followed Chick and when they got to Lilly Cynder just looked at her.

"Lilly, this is Cynder. But I know you already know her."

Lilly looked up and smiled at Cynder.

"Hello Cynder. My name is Lilly."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Cynder, Lilly is my young sister. I have to take good care of her now since…well you know why, right?"

"Yes I do Chick. But hey, I'll also look out for your sister. We can even hang out!"

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. It'll be so much fun."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"Thank you Cynder." Chick smiled.

"No problem guys."

Cynder looked at the road and then she cleared her throat.

"Um…can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Yeah." Lilly and Chick replied.

Cynder smiled and started to drive in the tractor field. When she got there she started to think about the choice about staying or going back home.

"Why do I have to get that choice? Now since me and Chick are together I don't want to leave him or his sister! I also don't want to keep my dad and brother from not seeing their old house that they used to live in. This is such a hard choice!"

As she kept talking to herself she didn't notice Frank who was in front of some big bushes. When Frank heard Cynder talking he woke up and he mooed. Cynder heard Frank and she turned around to see him with eyes filled with anger and with his headlights turned on shining brightly on her. Cynder swallowed hard and then she backed up.

"This might be a good time for me to…drive away!"

Cynder started to drive away from Frank, but Frank started to chase her. Cynder was way too fast for Frank. Cynder thought she was going to be saved but she was wrong. She almost crashed into the fence. She hit her brakes and she turned around to see Frank getting closer and closer. Cynder started to tremble. She had a loud scream in her throat and she let the scream out and it echoed all the way to town.

* * *

At Radiator Springs everybody froze by the scream. Lightning drove to the road and looked at the road that led to the tractor field. He widen his eyes and then Chick and Mater pulled up next to him.

"Lightning?" Chick said.

"Mater…Chick…you two come with me. I think that's my…SISTER!! My sister is in trouble!"

Doc drove up to Lightning fast and he looked at the road.

"I'm coming too Lightning. Now, come on! We have to save her."

Chick frowned and without a word he zoomed off to the tractor field. Mater, Doc, and Lightning followed him fast. Everybody else at Flo's were worried.

When Lightning, Chick, Mater, and Doc arrived at the field they saw Frank at the fence. Chick could see somebody there in front of Frank.

"I see her! Let's go!" Chick exclaimed.

Lightning got behind Frank and he revved his engine loud and he shouted at Frank, trying to get his attention.

"OVER HERE YOU UGLY FRANK!! COME AND GET ME!!"

Frank turned around and he mooed angrily at Lightning and Lightning started to race away from him. When Chick saw Lightning being chase by Frank he made his way to Cynder. When he got to her he saw some scratches on her side. Cynder was crying softly with her eyes closed tight. She didn't know that Chick was there and she didn't want to open her eyes.

"CHICK!! WATCH OUT!!!" Doc shouted.

"What?"

Chick heard the engine of Frank coming toward him. Chick jumped to face Frank and he revved his engine loud making Frank stop and moo at him. Lightning saw Chick revving his engine at Frank and he joined in too. Doc and Mater looked at each other.

"Mater you go and tow Cynder out of here while me, Lightning, and Chick distract Frank with our engine. Got it?"

"Yes!"

Mater drove quietly behind Frank and he towed Cynder out of the field. Once Mater got Cynder out of the field Doc, Lighting, and Chick started to drive backward slowly and got out of the field. Mater was beside Cynder who was still crying with her eyes closed. Doc drove to her and grabbed her wheel and kissed her fender.

"It's alright Cynder. You can open your eyes now." Doc said softly.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes to see Doc, Lightning, Mater, and Chick blurry. She shook her hood and then she could she more better.

"Dad?" Cynder sobbed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes but I feel like I can't move."

"Must be because of her fear." Chick suggested.

"Yeah. It must be that." Doc sighed.

Cynder looked at Chick and she stretched out her other free wheel.

"Chick…"

Chick went to her and took her wheel. "Yes Cynder?"

"I want to be with you."

"I think she means that she wants you to be with her and if you can sleep with her tonight." Lightning explained.

"Of course Cynder." Chick smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome…my love."

Cynder smiled but Doc and Mater had their mouth open. Lightning looked at Doc and Mater and he chuckled.

"Um…guys? Do you think there's something that they might want to know?" Lightning asked Chick and Cynder.

"Dad…Mater…me and Chick are together." Cynder smiled.

"We both love each other." Chick smiled back.

"Oh…well Cynder. I'm so proud of you." Doc said and kissed her fender.

"Me too. I'm glad that you and Chick are together." Mater smiled big.

"Well…I think it's time to go back to town." Lightning brought up.

"Oh yeah! We have to before they start worrying. But can you move Cynder?"

"Yes dad. I can move now."

"Ok. Chick remember, ok?"

"Ok Doc."

"Come on guys." Mater said.

The 5 cars started to drive back to town. Cynder was leaning against Chick. They all were driving in silence. None of them said a word.

* * *

When they got to Radiator Springs everybody went to them and sighed in relief.

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Doc asked.

"It's 8:10 P.M." Flo replied.

"Thanks Flo."

Lilly drove up to Cynder and Chick and looked at both of them. Lilly looked at Cynder's dents.

"Are you ok Cynder?!"

"Yes Lilly. I'll be alright. Don't worry." Cynder assured her and hugged her.

As it started to get darker and darker everybody started to go to sleep. Cynder was in Chick's cone with the door open. She was watching Chick talking to Lilly. When he was done talking he gave Lilly a kiss and she closed the door. Chick went in his cone and closed the door. Cynder snuggled up close to Chick and she closed her eyes.

"I love you Chick."

"I love you too Cynder."

Then Chick and Cynder closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	11. The Wedding

**3 months later…**

**Inside of Romano's was Cynder. She was looking at her reflection from the mirror. She was painted red with dark red roses on her side. When she saw a black and white corvette in the mirror she turned around and saw her brother smiling at her. Cynder drove up to him and smiled at him.**

"**I'm so happy for you. You are getting married with a beautiful women." Cynder smiled.**

"**I'm happy too. I'm a little nervous though." **

"**Don't worry bro! Everything will go just fine."**

"**Ok. I believe you." **

**Lightning kisses her fender and then left to the courtroom. Cynder looked at her reflection one more time and then she drove to the courtroom.**

**In the courtroom it was all decorated with beautiful stuff. Chick was at the right side of the courtroom. When he looked at the left he saw a blue car with brown eyes. **

"**Oh crap." Chick mumbled. **

**The blue car was next to a female car who was the same color as him. Chick looked away from them hoping that they wouldn't see him. When the wedding music started everybody got quiet and looked at the door. The ladies of honor started to drive in, then came the best man and at last the bride came driving with Sheriff. Lightning, who was already at the podium smiled as he saw his soon to be wife driving in. Sally was white with a bouquet on her left wheel. When Sally was in front of Lightning they both smiled. Doc opened a book and started to read. Cynder listen and she was looking at her brother with a smile. She was very happy for her big brother getting married with somebody that loves him a lot. Then Lightning and Sally started to exchange their vows. When they were done Doc started the I Do. **

"**Lightning McQueen, do you take Sally Carrera to be your wife?"**

"**I do." **

"**Sally Carrera, do you take Lightning McQueen to be your husband?"**

"**I do." **

"**You may know kiss the bride!" **

**Lightning and Sally kissed with happiness and when they separated they left the courtroom followed by the Honor Ladies and the Best Man. **

**Outside everybody was having a great time. Cynder was talking with her brother's agent, Harv. Chick was watching Cynder and Harv. He saw Cynder laughing by something that Harv said. After a while Chick saw Cynder driving away from Harv. Chick looked at another direction when he saw Cynder driving to him. Cynder parked in front of him and smiled. **

"**Hey Chick." **

"**Hey Cynder!" **

"**So…what you doing?" **

"**Oh nothing." **

**Chick looked at the car one more time to see him looking at him. Chick widen his eyes and then looked back at Cynder with a smile. **

"**I was expecting a kiss." Chick said shyly as he looked at the ground.**

"**Ok Chick." Cynder smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. Chick smiled and kissed her back. As they kiss Chick heard a car coming, he knew who it was so he separated from Cynder and then he looked at the car. **

"**H-hi…Mr. The King." Chick gulped. **

"**Hello Chick and please…call me Strip." **

"**Alright Strip." **

"**So I see you have a girlfriend." **

"**Yes. We are very happy together." **

"**How long have you two been together?" **

"**We been together for 4 months. Right Cynder?" **

"**Yes. Four beautiful months." Cynder smiled and grabbed Chick's wheel.**

"**Hey, I know you. I think I saw you in the back of the crowd when I was on the stage with Chick and Lightning." Strip said smiling.**

"**Oh! When they announced the tie and the race in California?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Oh yeah! It was me." **

"**How come you were in the back?" **

"**I didn't want Lightning to see me." **

"**How come?" **

"**I never wanted him to see me again. We are brother and sister." **

"**Really? I never knew that Lightning had a sister." **

"**Well he does." Cynder laughed. **

**Chick looked at the ground. "I don't know why I'm asking you this but…what did you thought of me when you saw me and how many times have you seen me racing?" **

"**I had seen you racing 6 times and I didn't like you that much. I thought you were going to be just like my brother. But you have changed just like my brother."**

"**Chick…" Strip spoke up.**

"**Yes Strip?"**

"**I am very proud of you that you had changed and that you had found the perfect girl for you." **

"**Thanks. But I'm SUPER sorry for what I did to you on the last race of the season." **

"**It's ok Chick. But are you going to keep on racing?"**

"**Yeah. Just 2 more seasons and that's it." **

"**Ok Chick. The new season is going to start this week. So you better be ready by Saturday." **

"**Today is Tuesday so that means I only have…3 more days to practice!" **

"**I know you'll be great out there Chick. By the way it was nice meeting you Cynder and seeing you again Chick. See ya later." Strip said and drove back to his wife. **

**Cynder looked at Lightning and Doc and then she gasped. Chick heard her and looked at her. **

"**What's wrong Cynder?" **

"**I totally forgot about the choice that they gave me!" **

"**But do you already know what choice you're going to get?" **

**Cynder looked at Chick and then she sighed and looked at the ground.**

"**Yes…I do." **

"**Oh…when are you going to tell them?" **

"**When I had already see you race." **

"**Pit crew or audience?"**

"**I'm going to see if they let me in the pit crew." **

"**They will! You are my girlfriend, right?" **

"**Yeah." **

"**So they will let you in my pit crew." **

"**I love you Chick." **

"**Love you too." **

**Cynder heard the music starting and saw everybody starting to dance. Chick saw her looking at everybody dancing and he smiled. **

"**Can I have this dance?" Chick asked with his wheel stretched out for Cynder. **

**Cynder looked at him and smiled. She grabbed his wheel. **

"**Yes." **

**Chick and Cynder drove to everybody else and started to dance. Close to them was Lightning and Sally. Lightning was impressed by how well Chick can dance.**

"**So you can dance too, Chick?" Lightning asked as he looked at Chick.**

**Chick looked at Lightning and smirked. **

"**Yeah. I see you can dance too."**

"**Yep! But I knew how to dance when I was born!" **

"**Are you challenging me to a dance constant?"**

"**No! Why you say that?"**

"**Looks like it." **

**Lightning chuckled and turned back to Sally.**

"**Wow Mr. Hicks." Cynder giggled. **

"**What?" **

"**You sure are talented. You can race, sing, and dance!" **

"**All thanks to you. Except the racing part. No…you know what? Because of you I can also race."**

"**How?" **

"**You showed me how to race fairly with your heart."**

"**No I didn't." Cynder blushed. **

"**Yes you did." Chick chuckled and he pop kissed her bottom lip. **

"**Chick!" **

**Chick smirked at her which made Cynder smile and lean on his front while they danced. **

**When it was time for the married couple to go to their honeymoon the all said goodbye to them. Lightning was talking to Cynder with Doc next to his trailer. **

"**Alright guys. I'll be back in a month. Doc take good care of my sister and Cynder…"**

"**Yes Lightning?" **

"**Help out dad when he needs help." **

"**Sure. Anything for our dad!" **

"**Yeah…anything for our old dad"**

"**Hey! Who you calling old?" Doc asked as he hugged Cynder. **

"**Uh…you didn't hear anything! Anyways I'll miss you guys. See you later."**

**Lightning got in the trailer with Sally and when the door closed Mack started to drive to the airport. **

**At night in Cone number 3 Chick against the wall. He looked at the mirror that was on the window. Chick felt wrong about something.**

"**What is making feel wrong?" **

**Chick got out of his cone and went to Lilly's cone. He knocked on the door and Lilly opened the door. **

"**What's wrong Chick?" **

"**Can I be with you for some time?"**

"**Sure." **

**Chick got in her cone and then Lilly hugged her brother and looked at him. **

"**Now tell me…what's wrong? You look down." **

"**Lilly…I feel wrong…I don't know my body is having a feeling that I might lose the races if Cynder goes back home. I love her so much. I think I'm going to lose the 2 seasons." **

"**Chick you need to calm down. This might not be a lot of help from me because I'm 18 years old and I had never dated a boy but just spend a lot more time with her and you can even train with her."**

"**That will help me?" **

"**I hope it will."**

"**Thanks for the advise Lilly.**

"**Your welcome Chick. Anything for my older brother!"**

"**Your brother is getting more older."**

"**No you're not! Your in your 20's! You're not THAT old."**

"**I guess your right." **

**Lilly smiled. Lilly and Chick stayed there talking until it was time to go to bed. When Chick got out of her cone and Lilly closed the door Chick saw Cynder opening her cone. Chick drove over to her and kissed her side which made Cynder jump and turn around.**

"**Chick! Don't do that. You scared me." Cynder told him.**

"**I'm sorry. Will this make you more calm?" Chick kissed her and pushed her back into her cone. Cynder felt that she was going to go crazy. When Cynder heard the door close and she felt that she was completely pressed against the wall Cynder separated from Chick and bit her lips.**

"**Um…I don't think…" Cynder said trying to find some words. Chick was silence and he was just looking at Cynder. **

"**We should make out." Chick finished for her. **

"**I do love you but-" **

"**Hey, I understand. You just don't want to make out now, right?" **

"**Yeah. You can say that." **

"**Looks like I'm going to sleep with you again." **

"**Why don't you tell Sally when she gets back with my brother that you'll be staying in my cone?" **

"**Ok. I'll do that." **

"**Come here sweet boy." Cynder smiled and scooted over for Chick. Chick got next to her and she leaned on his side with her eyes closed. **

"**Goodnight my sweet racer." **

"**Goodnight sunshine." **

**Cynder smiled when Chick called her sunshine. A moment later they were both asleep soundly in the cone.**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was shining brightly. Out in Willy's Butte Chick was practicing. His body was getting very warm from the sun's rays. He was practicing ever since he woke up at 6:58 A.M. When Chick felt that he couldn't drive anymore he threw himself on the ground and sighed.

"Ok…Just one little brake and then it's back to racing."

"You want me to train you for your first race of the season this Saturday?"

Chick didn't turn around he knew he it was and he smiled.

"Yes please. I really need your help Doc."

"It will be my pleasure. Anyways I brought you a little something." Doc said and handed him a can of oil.

"Thanks Doc." Chick smiled as he started to drink his oil.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Ever since I woke up at 6:58 A.M."

"Really? Wow. Lightning starts training at 5:30 A.M."

"He'll still be training?"

"No. He stopped racing."

"Oh…"

"Well get ready because after the break you'll get some hard training."

"I'll be ready for the hard training."

"You better be." Doc laughed.

Cynder was looking at some pictures of her family with Mater next to her. She had been telling him who was who and where they went and what they did together. Mater smiled as Cynder was explaining him about her family.

"Wow. You sure did have a happy family." Mater smiled.

"Yeah…but I just need mom so my family can be back together."

"You miss your ma don't ya?"

"I don't really know Mater. I don't know if I love her…I mean I do but…I don't know how to-"

"Explain it. I understand. You must be going through a hard time."

"Yes. I mean Chick having his first race of his second season and me with two choices that I have to pick it just gives me a hoodach."

"Cynder, I had seen you crying in your cone sometimes and I had started feelin' worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"If there's anything botherin' you just come and talk to me. I'll help ya!"

"Thank Mater! You're the best." Cynder smiled and hugged him.

Cynder started to tell Mater the best times she had with her family. Every word that came out of her mouth made Mater smile. He couldn't believe the much fun that Cynder had with her family.

"You have to turn hard enough left to go right." Doc said.

"Ok." Chick turned hard left. Doc was watching him from a hill. Doc smiled as he saw Chick making the turn.

"Impressive." Doc said.

Chick drove up to Doc and he smiled. "So…did I do great?"

"Only one word and that's perfect. I can tell that you are ready for the race."

"Just a question."

"Yes?"

"Can Cynder come to the race with everybody else?"

"Well…some of us will be staying but Cynder can go to your race in fact she can go to all of your races."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem.

Chick and Doc started to head toward town for a quart of oil at Flo's. Boy was Chick very tired.

When they got to Flo's Chick saw Cynder low on her wheels looking at the sky. He went to her and parked next to her.

"Hey." Chick greeted and nuzzled her side.

"Hey." Cynder smiled nuzzling him back.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Everything is ok."

"Ok. But if something is wrong just tell me because I can help you with anything. I love you."

"Same here Chick. I love you too."

"Two more days."

"For training?"

"Yep. I asked your dad if you could come to my races and he said yes."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"It sure is."

"So when is your driver going to be here to take you to your race?"

"On Friday."

"Oh. I can see your trailer then."

"Yes. I'll be glad to show you my trailer."

Cynder giggled and she leaned on him and continued to look at the sky. Chick looked at her and then at the sky.

"Such a beautiful view." Sally sighed as she watched the whole view from the porch of the room. Lightning, who was just came out with a towel on his roof smiled.

"Yeah. But not beautiful as you my wife."

She giggled and then she looked at her husband. "I like this hotel…this is the best hotel that I had ever been to."

"This is your surprise from me."

"And I love it. I love you so much Lightning…a lot."

"Me to Sally. I love you the same."

Sally nuzzled his fender and then she took the towel off his hood and placed it on the glass table.

"Let's go inside and watch a movie together." Sally said.

"Ok Mrs. McQueen."

Sally smiled and went inside with Lightning behind here. Lightning put in the movie "Wedding Crasher" in the DVD player and turned the light off and got next to Sally on the bed.

"Wedding Crasher, huh? Heard it's good." Sally commented.

"It's my favorite movie. I watched when I was 14 and it wasn't that old when I saw it."

"Hmm…"

Sally and Lightning started to watch the movie together snuggled up close to each other.

Not a so long chapter. I'll try to do better next time. Btw hope you liked this short chapter


	13. Chapter 13

On the speed track there were racecars practicing a few laps before the race. Some of them were the same ones that raced before and some other ones were new. Chick drove out of his trailer with Cynder. He went to his pit crew and he was greeted by his crew chief first.

"Hey Chick! Looking ready for the race today!" Justine smiled.

"Sure am Justin. I will always be ready for any race that I have."

"That's our Chick." Justine looked at Cynder and then at Chick. "Who's this?"

"Oh! This is Cynder."

"Hi." Cynder smiled.

"Hello. I'm Chick's crew chief, Justin." Justin said and shook her wheel.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lightning McQueen's sister."

"You're related to Lightning McQueen? Wow. I never knew McQueen had a sister."

"Well he does. I had watched the Piston Cup and you make a great crew chief for Chick." Cynder smiled warmly at Chick.

"Why thank you Cynder."

"Your welcome Justin."

Chick cleared his throat and then he smiled. "So when does the race start?"

"In a little bit Chick. If you want to warm up you can race around the track for a little."

"I'm ok Justine. I had some great training from Cynder's dad."

"Oh ok! Be ready, alright."

"Ok."

Justin smiled and drove to the podium. Chick turned too Cynder and looked at her.

"Yeah…that's my crew chief." Chick grinned.

"Uh-huh…I can see that." Cynder looked at race track. "So you sure that you are ready?"

"Yes Cynder. I am 100% percent."

"Alright. I believe you."

They both heard the speaker announcing that all racers should go to the track. Cynder wished Chick good luck with a kiss and then she drove to his pit crew. Chick smile and drove to the racetrack. Darrel and Bob were at the booth speaking.

"Welcome. I am Bob Cutlas here with my good friend Darrel Cartrip." Bob started to say.

"We are at the first race of the 2nd new season." Darrel announced.

"Right. First season it was Lightning McQueen, The King, and Chick Hicks. Now with The King and McQueen retired Chick Hicks is the only one still racing."

"Ever since of McQueen's great sport shipment fans had their eyes on him but looks like their eyes are on Chick now."

"I agree with you Darrel. Everybody is asking that if Chick would cheat again."

Darrel thought about that for a moment and then spoke. "Hmm…well I think he could have changed. But who knows?"

Down at the track Chick was driving slowly like the other racers. He felt something touching his right side every minute. He looked at the right and saw a racer. The racer looked like he was new.

"Umm…excuse me you're kind of bumping into me." Chick said.

The racer looked at Chick. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Hicks." The racer replied with a frown. Chick shook his hood and then started to concentrate on the race but he heard the racer talking to him and he turned his attention to him.

"What's your name?" Chick asked.

"Romeo."

"Ok Romeo. I have to concentrate on the race and-"

"And what? So you can make other racers crash and bump into each other?"

"No! I just don't want you to lose."

"Uh-huh. "Romeo rolled his eyes and gave Chick a glare.

Chick looked away from Romeo and he heard his crew chief.

"Ok Chick. Get ready." Justine said.

"Ok."

Chick watched the checker flag. When the checker flag went down Chick and the other racers started to drive at their high speed. Chick was in 3rd place during the first laps but then he got into 2nd and he was behind Romeo. When Chick was next to Romeo he saw Romeo looking at him and Chick hit his brakes and a racecar almost crashed into him.

"Darrel! Did you just see that?" Bob asked as he watched Chick trying to catch up with Romeo.

"I sure did! Good thing Chick floored it fast."

Cynder was shocked when she saw a racecar almost crash into Chick.

"Thank God." Cynder sighed with relief.

"You alright?" Justine asked. He could hear Chick's heavily breathing through the radio.

"Y-yeah. Just a little shocked."

"Ok. Come Chick. Go get in first place."

Chick nodded and speeded up more. He past Romeo quickly and Chick smiled. "Yes. I passed him."

Cynder looked at her left and saw a brown Chevrolet that was the same sponsor as Romeos on top of a podium.

"Looks like Romeo is catching up to Chick Hicks." Cynder heard Darrel.

Cynder looked back at the track to see Romeo very close to Chick. Justine was talking to Chick and she saw Chick gaining more speed attempting to get more ahead of Romeo. Romeo managed to pass Chick with full speed. Chick saw that there was only 30 laps left. Chick tried to get in 1st place but he was stuck in 2nd place.

As the laps flew pass Chick was getting tiered. Although there was only 4 more laps he felt that he couldn't race anymore. Chick stopped for a pit stop and the fork lifters started to do their job. Cynder got next to Chick.

"You only need 4 more laps. You can do it. I believe in you." Cynder told him.

"I just can't. I think I don't have that racing talent in me anymore."

"Don't say that! You're Chick Hicks. Me, Cynder and the rest of us will help you." Justine smiled.

"You're ready." A forklift said.

Cynder gave a kiss on the fender and then Chick raced back to the race. He was in 5th place but he got into 2nd place again and when it was the final lap Chick was neck and neck with Romeo. When they were close to the finish line Chick used more speed and he crossed the finish line first. Chick let out his breath and drove to his pit crew. Romeo went to his own pit crew with a frown. Cynder drove up to Chick and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I knew you could do it! I just knew you could!" Cynder cried.

The rest of the pit crew drove to Chick and congratulated him. "Thanks guys. I couldn't have done this without you." Chick smiled.

"No problem Chick. We will always help you." Justine grinned and Cynder got closer to Chick. Chick looked at Cynder and smiled.

"Proud, huh?"

"Yes…very proud of my Thunder." Cynder smiled and kissed him full on the lips. Justin smiled but Romeo and his pit crew was looking at Chick and Cynder.

"Chick got a girlfriend?" Romeo asked.

"By the looks of it…yes he does." Romeo's crew chief said.

"Wow…he finally has a girlfriend."

Then paparazzi started to ask Chick questions about his relationship with Cynder and why he didn't cheat.

"Why I didn't cheat like how I did in the last season is because I have found somebody to love and have by side. Now I'm really happy." Chick replied.

"So you weren't happy when you won the piston cup?" Kori asked.

"Not happy as I am happy now."

"Miss how do you feel to be with Chick Hicks?" A reporter asked Cynder.

"I feel happy and safe with him."

"You will still love him even if he cheats?"

Cynder looked at Chick and then at the reporter. "He'll never cheat again so I will always love him."

"Chick would you mind telling us how you met her?"

"Um…well I met her at Radiator Springs and we became good friends. We started to hang out a lot and do stuff together."

"We always spend time together." Cynder spoke up.

Chick nodded his hood and a while later Chick and Cynder were in Chick's trailer. They were both quite but Cynder broke the silence.

"Chick…what was that racer talking about?"

Chick looked up and he shrugged. "He was just talking to me. He really hates me and he said that I'm going to bump into other cars and cheat."

"You believe him?"

"Of course not! I know that I'm not going to cheat again. Why is he talking anyway? He doesn't know nothing about my life and what I'm going to do!" Chick said angrily.

Cynder backed up a little but then she pressed her fender against Chick's front wheel.

"Hey now. Calm down Thunder." Cynder said.

Chick took a deep breath and then he exhaled. He looked at the clock to see it was 3: 49 P.M. Cynder looked at the clock too and then she tilted her hood.

"At what time do we leave?"

"We leave at 3: 51." Chick replied.

"Oh. So where's the other race held in?"

"Tennessee."

"Tennessee? Wow."

"Yeah. Have you ever been there?"

"Well no…but I had seen pictures of it and I would like to live there."

"Where do you live?"

"In Florida."

"Oh…"

They stayed silenced until they felt the trailer being hooked up and it started to move. During the drive Cynder was leaning against Chick sleeping while Chick was looking outside of the window. He was thinking about his past. When he was a baby, a kid, a teenager, and now. He loved his past but now he's wondering how his future is going to be like. Getting married to Cynder, having kids, being parents. Chick looked up at a shelf and saw a black marriage box. He smiled and then looked at Cynder.

"A bright future is ahead of us." He whispered to her. Cynder moved a little that now she was between the wall and Chick. She leaned on his side and Chick heard her sigh. Chick nuzzled her and then he kept on looking out through the window. He couldn't wait to get back to Radiator Springs.


	14. Worried

Mater was in his junk yard pulling some stuff with his hook. He was practicing his towing like he always does when he's bored. When he was towing some tiers he heard Cynder's and Chick's voice. He looked at the direction of the entrance of Radiator Springs and saw Chick talking to his driver and Cynder next to Chick. Mater wagged his tow cable happily when he saw Cynder driving to him. 

"Hello Miss. Cynder!" 

"Howdy Mater!" Cynder said in a Tennessee accent.

"Wow! I didn't know you had a Tennessee accent." 

Cynder shrugged. "Got it from my mom." 

"Your mom is from Tennessee?"

"Yep. It been like 5 months that hadn't seen her." 

"Oh." 

"By the way Mater…have you talked to Lightning or Sally." 

"No but Doc did." 

"Ok. Thank Mater!"

"No problem for Doc's daughter!" 

Cynder giggled and drove to her dad's clinic. When she entered she saw him reading a book. She went to him and nuzzled his side. 

"Hi dad."

"Hey there Cynder. Did you have fun at Chick's race?" 

"Yes I did! But Chick almost crashed."

"He almost crashed? Wow. What a shocker." 

"Mhmm. Anyways did you call Lightning?"

"Yes." 

"Oh… when is he coming?"

"Tomorrow. Why?" 

"That's perfect." 

"Um…sweetie?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Why?" 

"I want to tell you and Lightning something that you guys had been waiting for months." 

"The choice that we gave you?" 

Cynder nodded. "Yes. When you get a chance to call him tell him that, ok?"

"Ok Cynder." 

"See you later dad. I'm going to be hanging out with Chick."

"Ok. Have fun with your boyfriend." 

Cynder smiled and then she left. She saw Chick in front of her smiling. 

"How did you know I was here?" Cynder asked.

"Mater told me." Chick smirked.

"Oh well. Come on! We are going to spend all day together." 

"I'm ready." 

Cynder started to drive to Wheel Well with Chick. They went to a different way that nobody had went. They were in a dark tunnel and when they exited the tunnel there was a lake with fresh water with flowers surrounding it and a beautiful view of the sun set.

"I like this place." Chick sighed and when he looked at his right he didn't saw Cynder. He was going to look forward until water splashed on his face. He shook the water off and saw Cynder next to the lake with her tier in the water.

"Hey…" Chick chuckled. 

"My bad." 

Chick drove to Cynder and he got her and they both fell in the water. Cynder grabbed on to the edge of the lake with Chick. She looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back to her.

"I love you Cynder."

"I love you too Chick." 

They both kissed and they spend a lot of time together swimming, driving, talking, playing and other stuff. Cynder wanted to tell Chick about her choice tomorrow but she decided to leave it for tomorrow. 

"So you think that you are going to win the season?" Cynder asked as she was low on her wheel with the sun warming her body.

"Yeah…but I'm not THAT sure about it." 

"Well just believe in yourself and you'll make it." 

"I believe you Cynder." 

Cynder smiled at him and then she looked at the water. As the water sparkled by the sun light she started to remember something in her past that she was glad to be far from it. She shook herself and then she got up and drove to Chick. 

"Come on Chick." 

"Ok." Chick said as he got up too and started to drive to town with Cynder. 

When they reached town Cynder saw her dad with his Ipod. Cynder and Chick both drove to Doc and they greeted him. 

"Hey you two." Doc smiled as he turned off his Ipod. 

"Hey Doc." 

"Hi dad." 

"So what's wrong?" Doc asked.

"Oh nothing…We just want to talk to you, right Chick?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Ok then. What's up?" 

"Just shake up from the race." Chick sighed. 

"Chick was racing hard out there." Cynder said leaning against Chick. 

"I saw the race and I'm not sure about that new racer that was talking to Chick. He has a look of evil."

"What do you mean dad?" 

"I mean that that kid can crash into Chick and make Chick wreck like The King." 

Chick gulped when he heard Doc saying the last words. "So you're saying that I might get killed?" 

"Yes Chick but I know you won't." 

"Yeah…hope I won't." 

"Chick you won't get killed. I believe my dad and we both believe that you won't die. Just believe in yourself." 

"Ok Cynder. I will." 

The three of them kept on talking together until it was time to sleep. Doc gave Cynder a kiss on her side and he shook Chick's wheel. Chick stopped at Cynder's cone and then he looked at his sister's cone.

"I'm going to sleep with my sister tonight." Chick smiled. 

"Ok Chick." 

Chick leaned to his left and he leaned forward. Cynder giggled and kissed his fender followed by Chick kissing her fender quickly. They looked at each other and Cynder placed her tier on Chick's fender. 

"Goodnight." Cynder said in a sad voice. Chick noticed that and he put a worried face. 

"Everything ok Cynder?" 

"Yeah…everything is fine." 

"It doesn't look like it." 

"Chick…I am a lot way better at saying goodbye." 

"What do you mean? I don't get anything." 

Cynder shook her hood and then she smiled. "Bye." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I meant goodnight." 

"Oh. Well goodnight." 

"Night." 

Chick drove to his sister's cone and Cynder watched him as he entered his sister's cone. She sighed and then she went inside of her cone and she slowly went to sleep. 

Poor Cynder! She's sad and Chick is very confused! What will happen next? Review plz. 


	15. The choice

The sun shinned brightly up in the sky and Chick was still sleeping in his sister's cone. Lilly had already woken up and drank her oil. While she was at Flo's she saw Cynder driving but she looked sad. Lilly went over to Cynder and she started to talk with her.

"Hi Cynder."

"Oh hello Lilly."

"How are you today?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Great! But you look sad."

"I was sad last night."

"Cynder? Can you please tell me what's wrong? My brother was very worried about you last night. He hadn't slept…I could hear him talking about you."

"Lilly…your brother is going through a tough time…so am I."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Lilly…can you do me a favor?"

Lilly nodded her hood. "Yes. I will."

"Please look after your brother and go to his races. He would need somebody that he loves there."

"W-wait! Why?"

"Let's just say me and Chick would be sad."

Lilly looked at Cynder with sad eyes. She backed up a little. "N-no…you're not…?"

Cynder just stayed quite and then she heard a truck's engine. She turned around to see Lightning's trailer. Doc came out of his clinic and got next to Cynder. Then Lightning came down the ramp with Sally and Lightning drove up to Doc and Cynder.

"Hey guys." Lightning greeted.

"Hey son. Lightning your sister had made up her mind."

Lightning looked at Cynder. "What's the choice you picked?"

"Let's go." Cynder said. Lightning looked down at the ground and then he sighed.

"Ok…we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Lighting and Cynder…be ready for tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." Lightning and Cynder both said.

Everybody in town already knew that Lightning, Doc, and Cynder were going to leave and go back to their old home. Chick also knew about it. He was at Willy's Butte just parked at a hill looking off at the distance in silence. Lilly saw him and she drove to him and she parked next to them and she stayed with her mouth closed. Chick looked at his sister and then he sighed.

"I'm going to miss her." He said.

"Me too."

"I love her so much. My love is very big for her…she's the only women I loved in my whole life."

"Chick you only dated one girl in your life."

"Ok. I love Cynder so much that I love her more than my ex-girlfriend."

"Brother? What are you going to do when she leaves?"

"Miss her and lock my self in my trailer and stay there crying forever."

"What about your races?"

"I had forgotten about them. Lilly I feel like I don't have a job."

"But you do! You have to go to your races. I'll go with you."

"I thought you hated racing."

"Used to but not any more."

"Thank you sis." Chick smiled as he hugged her.

"Your welcome bro." Lilly smiled too and hugged him back.

In the Cozy Cone lobby Sally was doing paperwork until she heard Lightning's voice. She looked up from her desk and saw Lightning parked in front of her.

"Still sad about leaving?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. I'm more sad because I'm going to leave you too."

"Oh Lightning…no matter how far you go or are I'll always be right there next to you."

"You're right. So will I."

Sally nuzzled Lightning's fender. Lightning was about to leave until he saw Chick at the door. Sally looked at Chick.

"Hello Chick." Sally said.

"Hi Mrs. McQueen."

"I was looking for Lightning and I thought that he would be here."

"Well here I am. What you want?" Lightning asked in a friendly tone.

"Can we race together at your headquarters?"

"Sure Chick. Let's go."

Sally watched the two racers leave. When Sally was about to start working on her paperwork again she started to feel hungry.

"How can I be hungry now if I just ate about 20 minutes ago?" She asked herself. She shook her hood and went to Flo's.

Out on the racetrack Chick was racing with Lightning. Chick was in second place and Lightning in first place. While they were heading into the final lap Chick almost crashed into the wall. Lightning stopped from Chick's scream and he drove to him quickly seeing him close to the wall breathing fast.

"Chick! You alright?"

"Lightning I think I'm going to lose the two season."

"Why?"

"I almost crashed into the wall and I almost crashed at the first race of the season."

"Is it about my sister?"

"Yes. But I almost crashed in the race because of this new racer that gave me a glare."

"I can already tell he hates you."

"Oh he does! I already knows why he hates me."

"Because of what happened on the last season." Lightning whispered.

"Yeah…because of that."

"Well look on the bright side Chick."

"What bright side?"

"You marring my sister and then being part of the Hudson."

"Which that makes you my Brother-in-law."

"Right. So you still want to race?"

"How about I time you?"

"Ok! How many laps?"

"Just three laps."

"Alright Chick. Here's the timer." Lightning smiled as he gave Chick the timer.

"You keep a timer in your headquarters?"

"Yeah. Doc always times me when I race here."

"Ah. Ok go to the starting line and get ready."

"Whatever you say."

Lightning went to the starting line and Chick got on the side of the track. Chick had the timer ready and he looked at Lightning who was smiling at him with a face that said he was ready.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" Chick shouted and he started the timer when Lightning started to drive.

While Lightning was doing the three laps Chick started to have flash backs of him and Cynder dancing in the rain. While he was remembering about that day he felt himself being shake. Chick opened his eyes to see Lightning looking at him with a weird face.

"Sorry." Chick apologized.

"That's ok. Due to that you weren't really timing me."

"My bad."

Lightning sighed and then he looked at the ground. "How about you hang out with Cynder?"

"Ok." Chick said and drove out of the headquarter leaving Lightning parked where he was still looking at the ground.

Outside at Wheel Well Cynder was parked at the cliff alone. She was looking at the view of Radiator Springs to have it in her mind when she leaves tomorrow morning. Cynder looked at the empty parking space next to her and she placed her wheel on the space, wishing that her love one was next to her. A while later her wish came true. Right behind her was the green racer smiling at her. He revved his engine to get here attention. Cynder turned around and smiled when she saw Chick. Chick drove to her and nudged her wheel with his.

"So what's up?" Cynder asked.

"I guess I'm the one that is suppose to ask you that."

Cynder laughed and so did Chick. "Come here Chick." Cynder turned to the cliff and Chick got next her. She leaned on him and sighed.

"This is all going to fast for me." Cynder said.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is already married, I already have a relationship with you, and I just found out my brother and dad is Lightning and Doc. Now I'm going back home with Lightning and doc. It feels like everything was yesterday."

"But life's like that…you can't change it."

"If wishes could really come true I would wish for everything to just slow down."

"Wishes do come true. I wished to be a racer and I did I also wished to have a relationship with you and it came true."

"To you. But my wishes don't come true."

They both were in silence looking down at the view. Chick looked down at the ground separating his eyes from the view. Cynder was lost in thought. How will Chick be when she leaves.

_Yeah. Can you imagine what would happen _

_if we could have any dream _

_I wish this moment _

_Was ours to own it _

_and that will never leave _

_Then I would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true_

_Oh yeah…_

_Because He knows where you are_

_Is where I should be too_

_Right here_

_Right now_

_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_

_Because you mean everything_

_Right here_

_I promise you somehow_

_Tomorrow can wait_

_For some other day to be_

_But right now there's you and me_

_Oh we know it's coming_

_And it coming fast_

_There's always you and me_

_Oh yeah_

_Let's make the seconds last_

_Make it last_

_Oh Right here_

_Right now_

_I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view_

_Because you mean everything_

_Right here_

_I promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait_

_For some other day to be_

_To Be_

_But right now there's you and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_Oh you and me_

_But right there you and me_

The song is really sweet. I was listening to the song while I was typing this chapter and I was like What the heck? So I put it in. Hope you liked the chapter and the song


	16. Last Time To See You

Cynder opened her eyes to see herself in her cozy cone. She got up and she looked around her cone wondering how she got there. She looked outside trough the window seeing the sun in the sky shining. She opened the door and went outside. She headed toward Flo's but she bumped into Chick when she was almost at Flo's.

"Sorry." Chick smiled.

"No it was my fault."

"No it isn't. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Chick…you don't have to take the blame."

"Cynder it's really my fau-"

Cynder smiled and kissed Chick unable to let Chick finish his sentence. Chick looked at her with a smile.

"It was an accident." Cynder said softly.

"Yeah. It was."

"So anyways…how did I ended up in my cone if I was at Wheel Well with you?"

"You fell asleep and I called Mater so he can take you to your cone."

"Oh…I don't even remember falling asleep."

"But we all forget things, right?"

"Right!"

Then Cynder had an idea pop up in her head. She grabbed both of Chick's front wheels and pulled him close.

"We both know that you're a guy who likes to race, right?" Cynder asked as she placed her wheels behinds Chick's wheels.

"Yeah. Why you saying that?"

"Come with me."

Cynder lead him to Willy's Butte and Chick looked at her with a smile on his lips.

"Alright what's your idea?" Chick asked as he drove to her from behind.

Cynder looked up at the sky and smiled. "Can we race around Willy's Butte?"

"Anything for you."

Cynder turned around and she scuffed her tier against the dirt track.

"Three lap. Winner gets a kiss." Cynder said.

"That's a good deal. But I'm warning you Cynder, I am very fast."

"We'll see about that." Cynder purred as she drove past Chick and went to the starting line. Chick went to the starting line too and he looked at her once he got there. Cynder looked at him too and she bumped her bumper against his which made Chick chuckle.

"Ok! On your mark…get set…" Cynder started.

"Go!" Chick shouted and shot off.

"Hey!" Cynder laughed and shot off too.

When Cynder was able to reach him Chick moved closer to her and he hit his side against hers softly. Cynder laughed and pushed him lightly and then she increased her speed and went in front of Chick.

As they were getting closer to the turn neither of them noticed how close they were that when they got to the turn Chick slid off the track and hit a cactus. Cynder, who made the turn, stopped and drove quickly to Chick.

"Are you ok?" Cynder asked as she helped him get away from the cactus.

"Yeah. My side just stings." Chick said as he winced when he got away from the cactus.

"We should take you to my dad so he can give you something for the stinging to stop."

"No! I think you can make it better."

"Me? But I'm not a doctor."

"You don't need to be a doctor to cure cars when there're in pain."

"Well…this is what my mom did every time me and Lightning got hurt."

She kissed his side softly and looked at him. Chick looked at his side to see it a little red.

"I don't feel too much pain." Chick smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Chick pressed his side that Cynder kissed against Cynder's side. Cynder didn't saw Chick wince or anything, he was just smiling at her.

"I will never lie to you." Chick whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Cynder and Chick stayed there until night had come. For a reason they both stayed there and didn't move. Mater and Lightning found Cynder and Chick sleeping close to each other.

"Who would fall asleep in a dessert?" Mater asked.

"I don't know but let's bring them back to town so they can sleep in their cone."

"Alright."

"Tow Chick first. I want to see if Cynder wakes up."

"Ok buddy." Mater smiled as he hooked up Chick. When Mater was about to drive he heard Chick scream which made Mater and Lightning scream and Lightning and Mater made Cynder wake up screaming too.

"What's going on? Why are were we screaming?" Cynder asked.

"Uh…my fault." Chick smiled as he tried to get his grip on the ground with his rear tiers off of the ground.

"I think we should head back." Lightning suggested. "I think everybody heard us screaming and are probably worried now."

"My brother is right. We should go."

Chick felt his back right tier twitch. "Um…can I go driving because my bumper is not used to be towed."

"Sure thing Chick!" Mater said and let go of Chick.

"You know what guys?" Cynder smiled.

"What?" The three boys asked.

"Race you guys back to town!" Cynder said as she took off.

"Hey! You had a head start!" Chick shouted as he drove off too.

Lightning and Mater stayed where they were and laughed.

"Reminds me what me and Sally did after we were about to kiss but you interrupted us!"

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go to bed."

"It's only 7:00 at night!"

"I know that…BYE!" Mater yelled and shot off.

Lightning opened his mouth and frowned at Mater. "Oh! Trying to get away from me? Come back here you!"

Then Lightning shot off too to chase Mater. At town Cynder made it first and Chick second. Then Mater came and bumped into Chick and they went sliding down the road up to the statue of Stanly.

"You two ok?" Cynder asked laughing a little as she drove up to them with everybody else.

"Yes…" Chick and Mater said.

"Let's all have a drink at Flo's and chill out." Lightning smiled as he nuzzled Sally's fender.

"Sounds good." Sally said as she returned the nuzzle back.

"Let's go!" Mater shouted.

They all went to Flo's and got oil. While they were having a great time Cynder was snuggled up close against Chick with her eyes closed. Chick was talking with Doc softly not wanting to wake up Cynder.

"I just can't believe that you guys are leaving tomorrow morning." Chick said.

"I can't believe it too Chick. But that Cynder's choice."

"You're right."

"Why don't you take Cynder to her cone? She's fast asleep. She looks really tired." Doc smiled as he kissed Cynder's fender.

"Sure thing Doc."

Chick drove Cynder to her cone and when she was in the cone Chick gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave. I love you Cynder."

Then Chick closed the door and went back to Flo's.


	17. Chapter 17

Lightning was outside of his cone with Sally. Everybody else were awake saying goodbye to their three friends. 

"Sally…I'm going to miss you." Lightning sighed. 

"Me too. It's hard leaving again, isn't it?"

"Yes. But I will always be thinking of you." 

"You know I will too." 

"I do." 

Chick was watching Lightning and Sally behind his cone, not knowing where Cynder was made him feel sad. When he was leaning against the back of the cone he felt a car's fender nuzzling his side. He looked at his right and saw Cynder but she had changed her color from violet to black. 

"Cynder…" Chick started. 

"Yes Chick?" 

"I wish you didn't had to go." 

"But I have to. Wish you could come but you can't." 

"Because of the races that I have. I know." 

"But at least you have Lilly going with you to the races." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Cynder? Where are you?" Doc's voice and Lightning's voice echoed. 

Cynder looked down at then at Chick. Chick looked back at her and he nuzzled her fender, she nuzzled him back with her eyes closed trying to hold back her tears. 

"Bye Cynder." Chick said. 

"Bye Chick. I love you." 

"I love you too Cynder." 

Cynder and Chick kissed and then Cynder drove to Lightning and Doc leaving Chick. When Lightning, Doc, and Cynder left Radiator Springs Chick came out behind his cone and saw Sally driving slowly to the lobby. He followed her inside and then he greeted her making her jump. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you Sally." Chick apologized. 

"No worries Chick." Sally smiled and drove behind the desk. 

"I miss her already." 

"I miss him already too." 

"First time ever that I had ever loved a girl with all my heart and body." 

"Just like me and Lightning. We both love each other so much that nothing can break us up."

"I hope my relationship with Cynder is like that." 

"Cynder loves you a lot. I can tell." 

Chick smiled but then he heard Sally moan. He looked at her with a worried face. 

"You alright there?" Chick asked. 

"Yes. Everything's ok." 

"Ok Sally. If you need anything you can tell me." 

"I will Chick. Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Out on the interstate… 

Cynder was leaning against Lightning with Doc in front of them. Cynder had been thinking about how her life would be when she is already home and she isn't with Chick anymore, but her thoughts got interrupted by Doc's voice. 

"We are going to go to a gas station and take a short break there and then keep on driving." 

"We still need a lot more of miles left." Lightning groaned. 

"Yes Lightning. Let's go." 

When they got to the gas station the three cars parked at a gas pump. While they were waiting for a waitress Cynder saw a car that looked like Chick only the car was gray. Then she heard some cars talking about Chick. She listened to the two boy cars. 

"But I can't believe that Chick didn't cheat." A red Ford said.

"Same here. But it was a close call when he almost crashed into a racer." A black Toyota replied.

Cynder smiled at the two cars. Hearing cars talking about Chick made her feel that Chick was next to her. A moment later she heard some voices saying her name. She looked at the cars that was in that gas station to find them looking at her. 

"Why are they looking at me?" Cynder asked Doc. 

"Because you're Chick's girlfriend." 

"Oh gosh." 

Lightning glared at them. "If they get near you I will kill them." Lightning growled. 

"Calm down hot shot." Doc said. 

"I bet they won't come up to me with you glaring at them." Cynder sighed as she looked at Lightning. 

"Then I will keep on glaring at them!" 

Doc hold back a laughed and then he cleared his throat. "Just ignore them Cynder."

"Sure thing dad." 

A purple GTO came to Lightning, Cynder, and Doc to asked them for their orders. 

"Hello. My name is Sam and may I take your order?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. I would like a quart of oil." Doc said. 

"Um…I would have a cup of hot oil." Lightning said. 

"And you Miss?" 

"I would take what my brother's taking. A hot oil." 

"Ok. Your orders will be here in a minute." San smiled and left. 

Cynder looked at GTO going back and then she laughed. Doc looked at her and smiled. 

"Why are you laughing?" Doc asked. 

"Nothing it's just that she looks like my friend from high school and she has the same name as her."

"Maybe that's her."

"Maybe…" 

Then Sam came back and gave them their oils. "Here you go. Call me if you guys need anything." 

"I need something and it's a talk." Cynder said. 

"A talk?" 

"Yes. Follow me." 

Sam and Cynder went behind the gas station and Cynder looked at Sam smiling. 

"Um…why did you bring me here?" Sam asked. 

"Are you Sam…The Sam that used to be friends with Cynder McQueen?" 

"Cynder McQueen? Yes. We were like sisters. Why you ask? And how do you know her name?" 

"I'm Cynder McQueen. It's really me." 

"Cynder! Oh my gosh ! Hey." Sam smiled and hugged her. 

"I missed you Sam." Cynder chuckled. 

"Me too and look at you! You look so different." 

"Yeah. I did it for a very special car." 

"You're dating somebody now?" 

"Yep!" 

"Who is it?"

"I'll give you a hint: he's a Piston Cup racer."

"Um…I don't know…another hint?" 

"Ok. He won the Piston Cup only one time." 

Sam's mouth opened and her eyes went wide. "Please tell me you are saying a lie! You are not dating Chick…Hicks."

"It's him." 

"How did you get together with him, I thought he was a tough guy to get with." 

"I don't know it just happened." 

"I'm so happy for you." 

"And the best part is that he's way more better than Lucas. Chick is a different guy. I love him so much and he loves me back."

"We can talk more about this behind a gas station or you can go drink your oil." 

"Right! I have to introduce you to my brother and dad though."

"Brother and dad?" 

Then Cynder took Sam to Doc and Lightning and she introduced her friend to them. 

"Dad, brother…this is Sam, my friend from high school, remember?" 

"Oh yes! I remember you." Lightning smiled. "You were the one who slept over at our house and always did pranks on me when I'm sleeping with my sister here." 

Sam laughed. "Yeah.."

Doc chuckled and then he greeted Sam. "Been a long time we haven't seen each other. Nice to see you again Sam."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Hudson." 

A while later the four cars were talking to each other but then Cynder started to think about Chick getting married with her and having kids. 

"_Cynder! How are they?" Chick asked with happiness in his voice. _

"_Good…it's a boy and a girl." _

"_What should we name them?" _

"_How about Thunder Hicks and Grace Hicks?" _

"_Perfect." _

_Chick and Cynder leaned in and kissed each other. Then the two babies started to make noises. Chick got both of them out of the crib and placed them in front of him and Cynder. Thunder rolled to his father and nuzzled him while Grace rolled to her mother and snuggled up close to her. Chick and Cynder looked at each other and smiled. _

"_A happy family we are." Chick sighed. _

"_Yes…happy family…" _

"Cynder? Cynder? Cynder!" Lightning's voice shouted and made Cynder snap out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah?" 

"Time to head back to driving."

"Oh…" 

The three cars said goodbye to Sam and kept on driving. Cynder smiled by her daydream. 

Chick revved his engine loud and got low on his front tiers. He looked around Willy's Butte and without any warnings Chick was being tackled down by a car. He got pinned against the ground and he gritted his teeth. 

"Mercy! Mercy!" Chick cried out. 

"Beat you again. Come on Chick! Can you beat your sister for once?" Lilly asked as she let Chick free.

"I don't know…I had just been feeling strange ever since Cynder left." 

"Chick! Your next race is in 2 weeks! I'm sure that Cynder will be watching you on T.V when you win." 

"You sure?" 

"I think so. Now lets start training." 

"Ok…Miss. Bossy." Chick mumbled. 

"What?" 

"Nothing!" 

"That's what I thought now get to the starting line." 

"You are very bossy today!" Chick shouted as he drove to the starting line.

"But if I'm not bossy then you won't move your bumper when I tell you to. Now race around the track 3 times and I'll time you. Ready…set…Go!" 

Chick shot off and while he was racing around the track he tired to keep Cynder off his mind. But he couldn't.

I feel so sad for Chick. He has to go race and Cynder left and he can't get Cynder off of his mind. Will he be able to make the races? Find out in the next chapters! 

Reviews :D


	18. Chapter 18

Cynder was a bit nervous to knock at the door of the house that she used to live in with her family. She lifted up her wheel and knocked on the door. Lightning and Doc both bit their lips and started to shake a little. Then the door started to open and reveled a blue corvette who looked like she was in her late 20's.

"Cynder?" The blue corvette said as she looked at Cynder.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Cynder! I'm so happy that you came back." Cynder's mom said as she hugged her.

"Mom, tell me that you know these cars."

She looked at Lightning and Doc and then she gasped.

"Lightning…Doc?"

"Hi mom." Lightning smiled.

"Hey Vanessa." Doc greeted.

"Come in."

Lightning and Doc came in the house with Cynder. Lightning looked around the living room and a smile formed on his lip.

"I can't believe you are here." Vanessa said as she drove up next to Lightning.

"Me neither…I feel so bad for leaving you and my sister and my…dad."

"Everything changed when you left."

"Yeah. Cynder told me but mom there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Marry Doc so we can be the Hudson family. I want Doc to be my dad…again."

Vanessa stayed quiet and she closed her eyes and sighed. Doc, who was behind the wall of the living room, heard Lightning and he closed his eyes tight. Cynder saw Doc and she nuzzled him.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just that Lightning is asking your mom is she can marry me again."

"No. Really?"

"I just heard it myself."

"Oh my gosh…"

Cynder drove up to her room and she closed the door. She got on her bed and then she started to dial a number on her phone.

"This is the Cozy Cone Motel." Sally's voice was heard at the other end of the line.

"Sally! Do you know where Chick is?"

"He just came back from training. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"I'll go get him."

There was silence for a moment but then Chick's voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Chick. It's me, Cynder."

"Cynder! You are already at the house?"

"Yes, I am and I already miss you."

"Me too. What happened that you called?"

"My brother is asking my mom if she can marry dad again."

"Lightning is asking that to your mom?" Chick repeated but in a question. Sally looked at Chick with a confused face.

"I'm not lying. He really is."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. It was my dad who heard him asking that."

"Well…just hope she says yes."

"Me too. I got to go Chick. My mom is calling me."

"Ok Cynder. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Chick hanged up the phone and then he looked at Sally.

"What did she say?" Sally asked.

"Lightning was asking his mom to marry Doc again."

"Then he's going to be Lightning Hudson is his mom says yes."

"And you are going to be Sally McQueen to Sally Hudson."

"Do you think Lightning is doing the right thing?"

"I think so, I'm not that sure."

Sally just nodded. Chick looked out the window of the lobby and he frowned.

"Everything alright Chick?" Sally asked noticing Chick's face.

"Yeah. Anyways you feeling alright, no pain or anything?"

"No. I'm just hungry…again."

"I'll take you to Flo's so you can get a hot oil."

"Thanks."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Cynder smiled big when she heard those words coming out of her mom's mouth.

"So you got divorced with him because he was cheating on you?"

"Uh-huh…I actually caught him in my room with a women."

"Such a sick man he is."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you were warning me about him."

"It's alright."

"So about you dating a man, tell me…is he a lawyer, singer, a racer?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"I heard it on the News."

"Mom…I-"

"Fell in love with Chick Hicks?"

"Dang, you are really fast to catch up on."

"Yeah, anyways but why are you dating him?"

"I love him. He's different from the other guys out there…and he loves me back."

"Well I'm happy that you found somebody better than Lucas."

"Such a son of a-"

"Cynder!" Vanessa said frowning at her daughter.

"Sorry…"

"That's ok. It's time for dinner."

"But about you being asked to marry Doc again…our real father, are you going to marry him?"

Vanessa kept her mouth closed and drove to the kitchen. Cynder looked at the floor and then she threw herself on the couch. Lightning came in and he saw his sister on the couch and got next to her on the couch.

"Something bothering my little sister?"

"Mom won't answer our question."

"I know…dad's outside in the backyard doing nothing."

"You can already tell that dad wants to marry mom."

"Yeah. I hope this gets all sorted out."

"Me too." Cynder sighed as she cuddled up against her brother.

"So…uh…what should we talk about?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know. Mom said that dinner will be ready."

"I know that mom is going to be asking us questions."

"Yeah…so do I."

"Hey, I'm going to go out and drive around for a moment. If I'm not home by dinner just tell mom and dad to not worry, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Then she opened the door and left. When she was driving past stores she had a picture of Chick in her mind. She found herself giggling.

"Hmm…oh Chick. You're always on my mind."

"Chick is always on your mind? Who's Chick?" A voice asked.

She turned around and the first thing she saw was a pair of brown eyes looking at her.

"Oh god…" Cynder mumbled with a shock face.

Who is that? Cynder sounds very shocked or surprised I could say. Find out in Chapter 19!


	19. In Jail But With Romance

"What do you want, Lucas?" Cynder asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing. I just want to talk to you. It had been like 2 years that we haven't seen each other."

"And I'm happy that we haven't seen each other for 2 years. I was having so much fun without seeing your face."

"I see you had changed a lot and you had changed your color to black, just like mine."

"If you are thinking that I changed my color to black just for you then you're wrong!" Cynder growled.

"Then who did you do it for?"

"My boyfriend and he is way more better than you!"

"What's his name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I heard you saying Chick so let me take a guess is it Chick Hicks?"

"You will never know!"

"Oh really?" Lucas chuckled as he showed her a picture of her and Chick kissing at the race. Cynder looked at the picture and then at Lucas.

"He's very lucky to have me…he's even very happy with me. He loves me with all his heart and so do I. You can't change that."

"Yeah. So you're going to have kids with him and watch him abuse them? Cynder he's just a piece of sh-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say bad stuff about him!"

"Cynder, you tell me how you could love him?"

"Because he changed. He's not a cheater anymore…and he treats me like a normal car not like a piece of garbage like you did!"

"I bet he's just pretending that he loves you."

"Shut up! Don't you have a date with that girl that you chose to marry when you were just about to ask me to marry you?"

"Nope. She's shopping around here."

"Why did you marry her instead of me Lucas? I loved you with all my heart…I loved you so much that I would die for you."

Lucas just stared at Cynder. He opened his mouth to say something but then his wife came.

"Hey Lucas. I just-oh…hello. Aren't you Cynder McQueen?"

Cynder nodded.

"Oh! Lucas had talked about you. Nice to see you again."

Cynder glared at her. "What's your name?"

"Susan."

"Ok Susan. Listen, why did you interrupted Lucas proposal? He was asking _me _to marry him and when I was very close to say yes you just stole him from me!"

"I'm sorry about that but he just so cute." Susan smiled as she looked at Lucas. Lucas smiled at her.

"Maybe I should do what Chick told me."

"Who?"

"Chick…he told me to not talk to you and not even listen to you, so that way I wouldn't go to jail."

Susan scoffed a little. "I would like to see you in jail so you would leave Lucas alone."

Cynder was boiling in anger and the next thing Cynder knew was that she punched Susan.

"Cynder! What's your problem?" Lucas exclaimed as he helped up Susan.

"You will die Susan! You will die right now!"

Cynder gave Susan another punch and while she was fighting with Susan the police came and separated them.

"What's going on here?" One cop asked.

"This girl was punching my wife!" Lucas said as he hugged Susan tightly.

"Miss, you are coming with us to."

"No! Please, it was a mistake. I just got out of control."

"You can tell that to the judge."

"No! Please! My family doesn't even know."

"We will call them and let them know."

Then Cynder was being taken to jail. Cynder felt a tear slid down her hood. _I'm so stupid. I wish you were here right now Chick. _Cynder said in her head.

"Hello?" Lightning answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this the resident of the McQueen's." A cop said at the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cynder McQueen is here and we need you to come. Are you the parent of Cynder McQueen?"

"No, I'm her brother. I'll go over there with her parents."

"Thank you. Come to the jail that is called `The Jail For Prisoners`." _I just made it up._

"Your welcome." Lightning hanged up the phone he zoomed into the dinning room.

"Mom! Dad! We have to go to the prison."

"Why?" Doc asked.

"Cynder is in jail. A cop just called and said to meet him there at the prison that is only three blocks away from our house."

"Oh gosh! We have to go there quickly!" Vanessa said as she headed toward the door.

"Let's go!" Doc said.

Lightning quickly got his mom's phone and dialed Chick's number.

"Hello?"

"Chick, you have to come to Tennessee fast."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Cynder. She's in jail."

"What? Ok. I'll be there."

"Hurry."

Then Lightning hanged up and zoomed out the door.

Cynder was looking down at the ground the whole time. She was in a room with a cop. Then there was a knock on the door. The cop opened the door and Vanessa, Doc, and Lightning came in the room and hugged Cynder.

"Oh honey. Are you alright?" Vanessa asked Cynder.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Officer, why is she here in jail?" Doc asked.

"Well…your daughter here was punching a women. The women was injured badly. Those punches that your daughter gave that women were really hard."

"Yes, but it must have been an accident."

"That's what she told me but she has to stay in jail."

"For how long?" Lightning asked as he looked at his sister that had her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm saying for a whole month."

"No! My sister can not be in jail for a whole month! Can't you shorten it?"

"Ok. We can make it for half of the month."

"That's ok…I guess."

"You guys can visit her."

"Thank you." Doc sighed.

"You guys have 9 minutes to say goodbye to her. By then I will come back and put her in her cell."

"Ok officer." Vanessa nodded and the cop left.

"Cynder, what were you thinking?" Doc asked.

"Susan…the girl that stole Lucas from me she was getting me angry. She- I don't know how to explain it!" Cynder cried as tears started to slide down her hood.

Lightning, Doc, and Vanessa hugged Cynder. They wished it was all just a dream.

When night had came, Cynder was in her cell. She was looking out the window. She saw a lot of twinkling stars. She wanted to get out and feel the fresh air. While she was looking at the stars a prisoner was looking at Cynder.

"Hello sweetie."

Cynder looked at the prisoner. "Um…who are you?"

"I'm Drake. What's your name?"

"Leave me alone…"

"Come on tell me."

"I said leave me alone!"

"Just tell me-"

"She said to leave her alone!" A voice shouted.

Cynder looked at the bars to see a green race car with brown eyes. She smiled as Drake backed away from her. Then Chick opened the cell and a cop locked it. Chick drove to Cynder and hugged her.

"Why are you in here?" Chick asked her as he kissed her fender.

"I got in a fight with a girl."

"Who was the girl?"

"The girl that stole Lucas from me."

"Oh. That girl. You forgot what I told you, didn't you?"

"No. I just got so angry that I just attacked her."

"Oh…well that happens to everybody."

Cynder giggled and she kissed Chick hard. Chick kissed her back and tighten his grip around her. Chick and Cynder broke the kiss when they heard some prisoners talking about them.

"I don't think kissing in a cell with prisoners is a good place to kiss." Chick smirked as he looked around the cell.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Lightning called me and told me that you were in here."

"I have to thank him for that."

"Yeah…now you have your race car here with you for only 5 minutes."

"5 minutes? But why?"

"I'm guessing those police officers don't trust me."

"How would they trust you? You're nothing but a green race car that causes trouble!" A hobo prisoner shouted.

"Listen! You better shut your mouth or else I'm going to- Mphmm!" Cynder didn't finished her sentenced because Chick pressed his lips against hers.

"What a showoff that racer is." The hobo said to another prisoner.

Chick reversed back a little braking the kiss. Cynder looked at him with a smile.

"You should keep your mouth shut while you're in here." Chick warned but with warm smile.

"I could use a little help on keeping my mouth shut."

"Is that true?"

"I would never say a lie."

"Ok Cynder." Chick chuckled and kissed Cynder again.

"You showoff!" The same hobo yelled.

Chick and Cynder chuckled as they kissed. The hobo noticed something about them and then he turned to the other prisoners that was in the same cell.

"We should probably turned around. Them two are starting to make out."

All of the prisoners turned around so they could not see Chick and Cynder. While they both kissed Chick felt something rubbing his left axel. He saw it was Cynder's tier and then he started to laugh.

"Cyn-der…stop…you-'re tickling-" Chick tried to say but he couldn't. Cynder broke away from him and smiled at him.

"You can't handle me rubbing my tier against your left axel?"

"It tickles."

"Well it doesn't tickle me."

"I don't believe you."

Cynder stretched out her left wheel and then Chick started to rub his tier on her axel to find Cynder not laughing or giggling.

"Dang it!"

"Told ya!"

"Mr. Hicks, time for you to go." A officer said.

"Ok. Bye Cynder."

"You're going back to Radiator Springs?"

"Yeah. I have a race in 2 weeks. You'll watch me on TV, right?"

"Of course. I would be cheering you on."

"Ok. I love you."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Chick left and Cynder smiled big.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Chick came!" Cynder said.

"But there's something you need to know about him dear." The hobo said.

"What?"

"He was in this jail 4 times."

"4 times? Why?"

"For some reasons that he never told me. But Miss, he's a killer!"

"What makes you say that?"

"He almost killed The King!"

"But he didn't kill him."

"But he almost did!"

Cynder rolled her eyes and got low on her tier. She closed her eyes and went to sleep and dreamed about what just happened with Chick.

There was some romance in this chapter. Chick and Cynder can get very romantic. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter.


	20. You At My Race

2 weeks had past by fast and now Chick Hicks was at his second race of the season.

"Where's Cynder?" Justine asked.

"Oh. She's in Radiator Springs. She couldn't come because she, uh…has pain."

"Whatever you say Chick. You ready for this?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you are." Lilly said as she parked next to her brother.

"Just believe in yourself Chick and you'll be fine." Justine smiled.

"Uh-huh…"

When the speakers called out for all racers to go to the track Chick started shaking like crazy. Lilly and Justine tried to clam him down.

"Calm down Chick! You were never so nervous before." Justine said.

"I'm just scared of Romeo."

"Chick, I told you to focus and dodged every move that Romeo is going to do." Lilly said.

"Alright you guys. I'll make sure that I focus."

"That's our boy. Now go to the track!"

Chick nodded at his crew chief and zoomed to the track. When he got there he got all of his energy and when the flag went down he shot off like a bullet. He managed to pass Romeo with no problem.

"What the-?" Romeo said as a blur of green had just past him.

"Chick just past you Romeo! Pick up the speed now!" Romeo's crew chief shouted at him.

Romeo growled and he picked up more of his speed and when he was right next to Chick he heard his crew chief say to crash into him. Without any warnings, Romeo bumped into Chick, pressing him against the wall. Sparks started to fly from the wall.

"Try to lose him, Chick!" Ordered Justine.

"Ahh! I- can't!" Chick replied while moaning and screaming in pain.

"Come on! Just try to bring your old self back."

"My old self back?" Chick asked in confusion.

Then Chick started to remember all the crashes that he used to do and his dirty tricks. Without thinking, Chick pushed Romeo off of him and got way in front of him.

"You think Chick won't get too crazy about being his old self?" Lilly asked Justine.

"Let's just hope not. Oh god. What have I done?"

In jail, Cynder was watching the race. She was shock to see Chick bumping into other race cars. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Why Chick? Why?"

"And Chick bumps into another racer! He's going crazy out there Bob!" Cynder heard Darrel saying on the TV. She looked up at the TV to see a racer spin out in the infield.

"NO! Chick, stop that!"

"Miss, please don't yell. That guy can't hear you."

"He has to stop. I have to be with him there! He never acts like that."

"Haven't you seen what he had done to The King last season?"

"That was a long time ago! Let me go! He can't race in a good way without me being there!"

"Please lower your voice."

"Not if you let me go!"

"You can't go out of jail."

Cynder was about to quite arguing with the officer until she remembered that the race was right where she was.

"But the race is right here in Tennessee. Just let me go to the race. Sent me over there with an officer. Or maybe 2 officers…just please let me go to the race. Chick Hicks is my…husband."

"He's your husband?"

Cynder nodded. "If I'm not there his racing days are over."

"Ok. I'll let you go to the race with 3 officers."

"Thank you!"

Then Cynder left the jail with 3 officers.

"Chick! Snap out of it! Come back to your new self again." Justine begged.

"Why? I feel great like my old self again!" Chick laughed and kept on cheating.

When the other racers went for a pit stop Cynder came in the pit row to find Chick at his pit crew area. Cynder drove behind the podium that Justine was on and then she jumped out in front of Chick and kissed him. Chick looked at Cynder with his eyes widen.

"Cynder? Am I dreaming or are you really here in front of me?"

"You are not dreaming. I'm right here. Chick, listen to me, you have to stop what you are doing."

"Cheating?"

"Yes, cheating. Please come back and stay in the nice Chick Hicks. Never go back to that evil Chick Hicks."

"I didn't noticed how crazy I got. Now everybody hates me again."

"You are wrong. Your sister loves you, your friends love you and I love you."

"Yeah. But the racers hate me a lot now. I bet Romeo is going to kill me."

"He has to go through me first if he wants to kill you."

Chick smiled and he kissed her and then he roared back onto the track.

"How did you-?" Justine and Lilly asked.

"It just takes love to make that car back to himself again."

Lilly and Justine just stared at Cynder for a moment and then looked back at the race. All of the racers had came back on the track. With Chick still in first and only 50 laps left to go, Chick had been starting to race fairly.

"Whoa! Looks like Chick is racing fairly now." Bob announced.

"I wonder what made him race fairly." Darrel smiled.

"Love and my precious girlfriend, Cynder." Chick sighed.

"So Cynder is the one who changed you."

Chick looked at his left and saw Romeo.

"Yes."

"Ah…how nice. I hope she likes it when you get in a big crash."

"Huh? Big crash…me?"

"You are going to die Chick."

Chick gulped and shot past Romeo fast. Chick was very afraid of Romeo now. He couldn't believe that first he was tough like a rock but now he is soft like a pillow.

When the race was over and Chick came in first, Chick drove over to Cynder and collapsed on her.

"I feel so different…I feel so old." Chick sighed.

"Are you ok, Chick?"

"No…"

Cynder kissed the side of his lips and then she looked at his grill. Chick saw her looking at his grill and he backed away.

"What? I got something on my grill?" Chick asked feeling his hood getting warm.

"No. I was just picturing our son, if we have one, with the same grill as yours."

"Why you thinking of that now?"

Cynder just shrugged and Chick nuzzled her.

"Ready to go back home?" Chick asked in a warm soft voice.

Cynder bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight, trying not to scream.

"Cynder?"

"Sorry, it's that voice that you used it's so…"

"So what? Stupid?"

"No, so handsome. Chick, you dazzle me with your voice. It's just so- oh gosh!"

Chick chuckled. "So I dazzle you with my voice?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…I will dazzle you again." Chick smiled and Cynder can feel the warmth in his voice.

"Chick! Gosh! Why do you need to have such a hot voice?"

"I don't know. I was born with it."

Cynder laughed and then the 3 officers came.

"Time to head back Mrs. Hicks." A officer said.

Chick looked at the officers and then at Cynder with a face that read "we are married?".

"Ok. Stay by the exit of the pit row. I'll meet you guys there."

The officers nodded and drove to the exit of the pit row.

"_Are_ we married?"

"No. I said that I'm your wife so I can come here."

"You're still in jail?"

"Yeah. I have to be in jail for half of this month."

"Oh…the season will be over next month."

"Next month? Boy it's a short season."

"But at least we can have more time together, without my sister telling me to get my lazy bumper up to train."

"You're right. I like your thinking."

"Are you saying that I'm smart?"

"Smarter than me."

"We are both smart…very smart."

Cynder kissed Chick and then she left. Chick smiled and when he got in his trailer he got the black bow and he opened it to see a golden ring with a sparkling diamond on top.

"Mrs. Hicks…I like that. Cynder Hicks…just perfect for my sunshine." Chick looked at the ring again and then he sighed. "But my question is: when do I ask Cynder to marry me? I want to ask her that when the season is over but would she think that I'm speeding everything up?"

Chick closed the bow and put it on a shelf. While he was heading back to Radiator Springs he was thinking of what Cynder would say when he asks her to marry him.


	21. Another Day In Jail

Lightning looked up at the ceiling with his mom rubbing his fender with hers. Doc was just looking down at the floor. They were all quiet. None of them said a word. It did felt very quiet without Cynder. Lightning finally was the first one to brake the silence.

"Mom, Dad can I go visit my sister?"

"Sure sweetie. Just be careful." Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks." Lightning said and then he left. Doc looked up at Vanessa who was looking at the table that was next to her. He got up from the couch an got next to her. Vanessa looked at him, though she wasn't with him anymore she leaned on him.

"Oh Doc. I can't believe that our daughter is in jail."

_Our daughter? _Doc thought.

"Yeah…me neither. I think she's probably scared in there."

"I think so too but at least her big brother is going over there."

"You're right."

Vanessa bit her lips and then she looked at her left side. Doc looked at her left side too to find a scratch with stain oil on it.

"Vanessa, what happened there?"

"Well…Jake, Cynder's and Lightning's step dad got mad at me because I forgot to pay the light so he cut my side with a piece of sharp glass."

"But you got divorced from him, right?"

"Yes. I knew that if I kept up with him I would be dead."

"You did the right thing Vanessa."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to fix up that scratch there?"

"Um…ok."

Doc went to the kitchen and got a wet towel and a cream. He went back to her and then he started to wipe the stain oil off. Vanessa winced.

"It stings." Vanessa moaned in pain.

"I know…" Doc sighed. Then when he finished wiping the stain oil he started to put the cream on her side. While he was rubbing the cream on her side, Vanessa looked at him with a smile on her lips. Doc looked up at her and smiled back at her.

"There." Doc said.

"You're done already?"

"Yep."

"Wow…I guess I have to thank you."

"You really don't. That's what I do. I help cure cars."

"But I _do _want to thank you."

"Ok. You can thank me."

Doc didn't noticed Vanessa getting closer to him. When Doc noticed, the last he knew was Vanessa's lips pressed against his. Doc stayed frozen but then he kissed her back. When Vanessa pulled back Doc looked at her with a big smile. Vanessa bit her lips looking down at the floor.

"I uh…" Vanessa blushed.

"Kissed me…you kissed me."

"I just got…I don't know. But I'm sorry that I kissed you."

"It's alright. I'm not mad at you or anything."

Vanessa looked at Doc and then she hugged him and Doc hugged her back.

Lightning looked in Cynder's cell and found her parked at a corner. He hit the bars as in knocking and Cynder looked at her brother.

"Lightning!" Cynder smiled and drove up to the bars.

"Hey Cynder. So did you see the race?"

"Yeah. I watched it but I got to go to the race."

"Really? That's cool. Why did you go to the race?"

"Chick was acting like his old self."

"Ah. You stopped him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Lightning, I want to get out of here already."

"I know. Everybody wants to get out of here."

"You got that right!" A prisoner said.

Cynder rolled her eyes and then she smiled at Lightning. "Hey, thanks for calling Chick."

"No problem. I knew you wanted him to be here with you."

"You know me so well. What would I do if Lightning McQueen, the famous racecar, wasn't my brother?" Cynder asked as Lightning slid his tier through the bars and took hold of her tier.

"You wouldn't get what you want. But don't forget that your brother was a stupid jerk when he started racing."

"But you changed."

"Yeah…I did."

They both talked to each other. They talked about a lot of things. While they were talking Cynder started to think about Chick.

…...

Time had past by fast and Chick had been in the Cozy Cone lobby with Sally. He had been noticing a bump on Sally's side get bigger. Chick had been having a strange feeling about it but said nothing. Sally looked up at Chick to see him looking at her side.

"Chick?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at my side?"

"Nothing…I had just been noticing something different about your sides."

"Do you know what it means?"

"My dad studied as a doctor and he used teach me some doctor stuff so I think I know what it is."

"What is it then?"

"Sally, I think you're pregnant."

"Pregnant… pregnant now?"

"Pregnant since 2 weeks ago. Sally, it's my fault that I hadn't told you what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It had only been 2 weeks since I have been pregnant. So why apologize?"

Chick smiled and then Sally drove up to him.

"Come on. I think a quart of oil at Flo's could get our mind off of this." Sally smiled.

Chick followed her out of the lobby and to Flo's.

_Hmm…I can't believe that Lightning is going to be a father. _Chick thought.

…...

Dang! Such a short chapter! Shocking…Chick just told Sally that's she's pregnant. Hmm…Chick could make a good doctor, too bad he's a racer. Anyways, chapter 22 will be up in no time.


	22. The Crash

When the month of Cynder in jail was over she had been in her room ever since she got out of jail. Now, it was the last month of the season and the race that was the one that would led the racers to the final race. Cynder had her TV on watching the Piston Cup. She looked at the clock to see it was 2:10 PM. She was egger for the race to start even if it was only 3 more minutes.

"Come on! I want the race to start already!"

She stayed on her bed for a moment but then she went down stairs to get a cup of oil and then go back up to her room.

"Hey mom!" Cynder greeted.

"Hello sweetie. You want something?"

"Yeah. I just want a cup of oil."

"One cup of oil coming right up."

Vanessa got a cup and filled it up with oil and then she gave it to Cynder.

"Honey, guess what?"

"What mom?"

"While you were in jail me and Doc had been talking."

Cynder almost choked on her oil. "What were you guys talking about?"

"About the question that you and Lightning had been asking me."

"What did you say?"

"Honey…we are going to get married."

"Yes! Oh mom! Dose Lightning know?"

"Yes. That was a surprise for you when you got home from jail."

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Cynder glanced at the clock to see that there was only 1 minute left. "Oh no! The race is about to start. Got to go ma!" And then Cynder drove up stairs with her oil. She closed the door and got on her bed.

"You can do it, Chick! I know you can!"

…..

"Alright Chick. Stay focus and don't get crazy like last time." Justine joked.

"No worries Justine. I am ready for this." Chick chuckled.

"Great! You'll win this thing, alright?"

"Yes!"

Then the flag went down and all of the racers shot off. Chick was doing great for the first few laps. Once their were less laps left, Chick was going to pass Romeo.

"What's up Romeo?" Chick called out. Romeo looked at Chick and growled at him.

"You better stay away from me!"

"Oh! I will!" With that he speed past Romeo with a smile on his lip.

"Great job Romeo. Now don't forget the next step of our plan." Romeo's crew chief said.

"I'm ready for the next step, alright."

In the booth where Darrell and Bob were, they were announcing a big news.

"This race is getting the crowd wild!" Darrell smiled.

"I agree with you Darrell. The most exciting race of all."

"As the laps are going down we are about to crown us a new champion!"

"Right! By the looks of it, Chick Hicks is going to be the new champion."

Chick smiled when he heard Bob and Darrell. When it was lap 100 Romeo was right behind Chick.

"Now!" Romeo's crew chief said.

Romeo rammed into Chick hard sending him flying to the infield. He twisted, turned and spin. He was hitting the ground hard when he was being twisted. Since he was hitting the ground hard and he was going up and down he jumped over the fence where the trucks were and when he crossed the fence, the tip of the fences scratched some paint off his roof. The last thing of Chick's crash was him hitting a wall very hard. The crowd gasped even the racers stopped racing and gasped. On the big screen was Chick Hicks all bruised up. His hood was bended 3 times, his tier were flat, his number 86 on his roof was almost gone, he had oil dripping out through his mouth, his bumper smashed up and his side were all pushed in.

"What a crash Chick had had!" Darrell said with terror in his voice.

"That has to be the most worst crash that a car could have ever had! It's even worse than The King's and The Fabulous Hudson Hornet."

Then ambulances started to race where Chick was. Lilly and Justine raced over to him.

"Chick!" Justine and Lilly called out.

Chick moaned but did not respond back. Lilly started to cry when she took hold of Chick's rim.

"Chick…please don't go. Mom and Dad left and I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone." Lilly whimpered.

"Miss, you have to stay back. He's incredibly injured." A nurse said as she helped another nurse put Chick in the ambulance.

Lilly nodded and backed up. Justine nudged her fender and Lilly looked up at him.

"He'll be alright. He won't leave you, he's a tough car." Justine said.

"I don't want him to die Justine…not right, I don't want him to die. I want him to live forever…" Lilly cried and she hugged Justine. He hugged her back and with one glance at Chick he felt a tear slide down his hood.

….

Cynder was mouth open with her eyes wide open. She drove downstairs quickly and then she drove up to Lightning and hugged him tightly as she cried.

"NO! Lightning, he crashed! This can't be happening!" Cynder yelled.

Lightning hugged her back crying. "I know…it did happened."

Doc and Vanessa looked at each other and then at Cynder. They drove to her and hugged her. Cynder felt heartbroken. It was like a knife cutting your throat off and a needle stabbing your back.

"I want to go back. I want to see Chick." Cynder whimpered.

"We'll all go with you. He's in the Florida hospital. We can make it in time." Doc said.

Then the four cars left their house and went to Florida to see Chick.

…..

Cynder POV

It was like fire…or cutting your own heart out alive. Why does Chick need to suffer through this? He was a bad guy but now he's different. There's no evilness in him…he shouldn't have suffered this.

I drove in Chick's room. My mom, dad and brother were in the waiting room. I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I took one look at Chick. He had a lot of different colored wires coming out of his hood, a monitor next to him and bandages around his roof. I drove slowly to him and nuzzled his damaged fender. Slowly, he opened his eyes and he looked at me with his brown eyes.

"Hey Cynder." His voice sounded raspy.

"H-hi." I trembled and tried to put on a smile but a frown stayed on my lip. Chick frowned too and he looked down. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I didn't have one word in my mind to say. Seeing him like this was speechless.

"You were shocked when you saw what happened?" Chick asked looking at me again.

"More than shocked. I was terrified…I was so scared that I don't know how to explain it."

"I only need one word."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Terrified."

"That's all I needed."

"I'm scared Chick…I really am, for the first time in my life."

"Scared of losing me?"

I held back a sob. "Yes." I choked out letting my tears slide down my hood. Chick nuzzled my front and kissed my hood.

"I promised you that I will never leave you. So I'm positive that I won't die."

"I love you Chick. I love you so much that I'm so happy that I met you."

"Me too."

I looked down and then a second later I looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"Remember that time that you called me sunshine?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do remember that, why?"

"I like it when you call me that. That brings happiness to me…a lot of happiness."

Chick smiled at me. "But you should not cry, you are my sunshine and my sunshine won't cry."

"But I can't stop crying. I'm afraid that you'll leave."

"Come here sunshine."

I got closer to him that our fronts were leaning against each other. Chick kissed me and I kissed him back. While we were kissing, I started to whimper. More tears rolled down my down and then I started to cry with my lips still pressed against his. Chick separated from me and looked at me.

"Sunshine?"

"Yes…Thunder." I sobbed with my eyes closed

"Look at me."

I didn't look at him until I felt his tier lifting up my hood. I opened my eyes and looked at his pair of brown eyes.

"I will make it through." Chick whispered.

"I'm scared if you're wrong."

Chick didn't say a word. We both stayed in silence, and with the steady beeping noise filling up the room. It wasn't long before I noticed the beeps getting slower. I looked at the monitor and my eyes widen. The points were dropping low.

"Chick!" I cried out.

Chick POV

I opened my eyes and looked at Cynder's face, knowing what was happening by her expression.

"I know." I breathed out. "Call the doctor…hurry."

I felt my breathing increase. I looked at the monitor as Cynder called out for help. _Please let me make it through. Cynder needs me, my sister needs me, my friends needs me, even my future kids need me. _I thought.

I heard the doctor coming in the room with nurses. Then I felt the doctor putting something on my side and the next thing I knew was my eyes closing.

Cynder POV

"NO!" I screamed out loud as I tried to get next to Chick but two nurses kept me back.

"Miss! Please stay back!"

"Chick!"

The beeping were slowing and slowing down every minute. I saw Chick's body give a jolt when the doctor shocked him with a machine. I felt like I couldn't watch anymore. When 5 terrifying minutes had past, the beeps got normal again. The two nurses let me get next to Chick. Once I got next to him I started to feel my heart pumping fast.

"Please Chick. I almost lost you. Try to stay alive…you're my Thunder and I would die if I lost you."

…...

This almost made me cry. I mean come on! They love each other so much that they don't want to be separated. Ok, next chapter will be up soon. Just telling you guys, this story is already close to the end.


	23. Chapter 23

Though the race was still on in a week, Chick was still in the hospital. Cynder had been with him ever since the crash had happened. One rainy afternoon, Chick was sleeping while Cynder was looking out the window, watching the raindrops tap the window. She was about to close her eyes until the doctor came in the room.

"Hello." The doctor greeted with a smile.

"Hi."

"So, how is Chick doing?"

"He had just been sleeping. He looks alright now."

"He looks alright but he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to do surgery on him. His engine is not working the way it's suppose to."

"What's wrong with his engine?"

"Well, we had been noticing that when his engine is running it sometimes stops and then it starts again."

"Alright, I understand. When will the surgery start?"

"We are going to start the surgery tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning…"

"Yes, excuse me."

Once the doctor left, Cynder drove to Chick and she nuzzled his tier with her fender. She could hear Chick's steady breathing and she could hear his heart pumping. She smiled and kissed his side where his number 86 was. There was a low groan. Cynder looked at Chick to see him opening his eyes slowly.

"Chick."

Chick looked at his side and saw Cynder. He smiled at her.

"What's up?" Chick asked.

"Nothing. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…I had an amazing dream."

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"Us. We were getting married."

"We were? Wow. That sure was an amazing dream."

"It sure was." Chick sighed as he pulled Cynder close. Cynder smiled and then she closed her eyes when she felt Chick's fender brush against hers.

"Chick, are you going to race again when you get out of here?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"No. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life now."

"You just need to think."

"Think about what?"

"About…about what you are going to do now with your life."

"But I don't know what to think of."

Cynder looked down at the floor, feeling sad for her boyfriend. She heard a whimper and she looked up at Chick to see him with his eyes closed. He looked like he was…crying.

"It's ok Chick." Cynder sad and she hugged him.

"It won't. I'm scared that I will mess everything up…that I'll kill our relationship and I'm going to leave you behind all miserable."

"That will never happen Chick. I promise you that and I will not brake that promise."

"I wish I could start my life all over again."

"Why?"

"Because…when I was just a boy, my dad used to be a racer. He sure did like to race."

"So you got your racing skills from your dad?"

"Yeah…but I got the cheating skills from him too."

Cynder stayed silenced. She could already knew how was Chick's past.

"But until the day when me and my mom were fighting." Chick said.

"But did you started to race already?"

"No, I was 18 and I was street racing with gangster cars."

"You were 18 and you street raced with a group of gangsters that you didn't even knew?"

"Exactly."

"What did you and your mom argued about?"

"About me street racing."

"Shouldn't she been talking about that with your dad?"

"He left the house when I turned 14."

"Do you know why?"

"He never said a word about it to me."

"Oh…so what did you tell your mom?"

"Well…I was getting so mad that I…I slapped her."

"You slapped your own mother?"

"Yes. I was such a stupid car!"

"What happened after that?"

"I left…I started to race in the Piston Cup. While I was in the Piston Cup I started to get letters from my parents and from Lilly. That made me feel better but I still wish I hadn't done what I did to my family."

"At least they forgave you."

"Yeah." Chick smiled.

"Even if they are gone or you got in a fight with them they will always be in your heart and love you."

"Lilly is the only one left from my family that I have."

"That is true but you and Lilly have mom and dad in your hearts. They are still helping you with life."

Chick smiled at Cynder. "Thanks Cynder. That helped me a lot."

"Your welcome." Cynder said. "Look, you are going to have surgery tomorrow morning."

"Surgery? Why?"

"Because your engine is not working how its suppose to. I guess it got crushed."

"Must be."

…..

"Miss, you have to stay in the waiting room." A nurse said.

"Ok."

"We'll call you once the surgery is done."

Cynder nodded and then the nurse left.

"Cynder?"

"Sam!"

"How's Chick? I heard about the crash."

"He's having surgery. His engine is not working well."

"He'll be ok."

"You're right."

"Hey, two other cars came with me."

"Huh?" Cynder said with a confused face. "Two other cars? Who?"

Then two cars, a purple Chevy and a blue Toyota came in.

"Susan! Michel!" Cynder drove up to the two cars and hugged them. Susan, the purple Chevy, smiled at Cynder. "Hey Cynder. Been 3 years that we haven't seen each other."

"Totally!" Cynder smiled.

"Hey there Cynder. I missed you when you left."

"Me too Michel. I'm so happy that you guys came."

"We don't want to see our girl sad when her boyfriend is hurt. We never want to see you sad." Michel said.

"Thanks. You guys always helped me when I needed help."

"That's what friends are for. We help each other." Sam smiled.

"Sam is right." Susan said.

"What more can I ask for?" Cynder asked.

"Hope that your boyfriend will make it." Michel said.

"You're right…like always." Cynder said.

"Why don't you grab something at the cafeteria?" Sam asked.

"Ok. Can you guys come with me?"

"Sure." Cynder's three friends said and drove with her to the cafeteria.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ok Mr. Hicks. You're all good." The Doctor smiled as he looked at Chick.

"Amazing. It's like if I didn't even crashed." Chick said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His racing paint job was painted back new, his body was not dented and his engine was already fixed.

"Go and show Ms. McQueen how you look."

"I should. Thanks again."

"It's my job."

"Ohh…look at him." Susan smiled as she tugged Cynder's side with her tier.

"What is- wow!"

"Oh gosh…" Michel whispered.

"Go to him Cynder!" Sam smiled as she pushed Cynder. Cynder rolled her eyes and drove to him.

"H-hey. You look amazing. You look new." Cynder smiled.

"You like?" Chick asked.

"Yeah…yeah I do."

Chick chuckled.

"So can you come out of the hospital?"

"Nope. I have to stay here for just 3 more days."

"Dang it."

"Hmm…" Chick looked at Cynder's friends. "They're your friends?" Chick asked as he pointed at them with his tier.

"Yeah. Want me to introduce you to them?"

"Sure."

Susan, Sam and Michel smiled when Chick and Cynder drove to them.

"Guys, this is Chick…my boyfriend." Cynder smiled as she nuzzled Chick.

"I'm Susan."

"My name is Michel."

"And I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm sure that you three know me."

"Yeah. We all watched your races." Sam said.

"Oh really?" Chick asked as he looked at Cynder.

Cynder giggled. "Yep. We always did. But I didn't pay too much attention. But I do now!"

Chick laughed and he kissed Cynder. "I understand."

"Hey Chick!" Lightning and Strip greeted when they drove up to Chick.

"Hey guys."

"You look great Chick. Looks like you are going to be ready to race again." Strip said.

"Thanks Strip."

"When are you going to get out of the hospital?" Lightning asked.

"In 3 days."

"That's not too long."

"It isn't. Have you heard anything about the race Lightning?"

"It's still on for the week."

"That's good."

"Speaking of good, me and Lightning have good news for you." Cynder smiled.

"What is it?"

Lightning winked at Cynder and Cynder winked back. Chick was confused.

"Why are you guys winking at each other?" Chick asked.

"Chick, we are back in Radiator Springs." Lightning said.

"W-what? You are? You came…back?"

"Yep! We are back in Radiator Springs." Cynder said.

"Amazing. It's some big news."

"We are back together now. We aren't separated now."

"But how?"

"Our mom and dad are getting back together and Doc decided to come back and our mom agreed and now we are back." Lightning explained.

"I have you guys back!" Chick said as he hugged Lightning and Cynder.

_I'm getting closer and closer for the time to ask Cynder. _Chick thought.

Sally driving through Tailfin Pass with Lynda, Strip's wife.

"This place is amazing." Lynda smiled as she looked at the surroundings.

"Trust me, this is the best part of Tailfin Pass that you'll ever see."

Sally drove Lynda to the cliff and Lynda gasped when she saw the beautiful view.

"Wow. You were right Sally. This is so beautiful."

"Yeah. I fell in love with this."

"I think I already fell in love with this."

Sally laughed and then she looked at the ground. "Lynda, what would you do if your husband's friend told you that you are pregnant but you don't know if he's saying the truth or not?"

"Hmm…I think I'll go to the doctor and see. Why?"

"Chick told me that I'm pregnant but I don't know if it's for real."

"Sally, do you trust in Chick?"

Sally shrugged. "Kind of. He's soon going to be Lightning's brother-in-law."

"Sally, go and check if you really are pregnant."

"You're right. I should. Thanks Lynda."

"Your welcome Sally."

Then they both left and went back to town.

"Doc, this is unbelievable that we are together again." Vanessa smiled.

"I can't believe it too." Doc said as he nuzzled her.

"Doc!" Sally called as she came in the clinic.

"What is it?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

"That's not a problem. Come." Vanessa said.

"Look who knows about doctor stuff." doc whispered to Sally as she laughed. Then they both went in the room.


	25. The Happy Ending

Justine and Lilly were at the final race waiting for Chick. Justine had been with Lilly ever since Chick was taken to the hospital. Justine looked at Lilly's brown eyes that were just like Chick's eyes.

"Justine, thanks for being with me while Chick was in the hospital." Lilly thanked as she looked up at him.

"No problem. I knew that you would be going through a tough time and I wanted to be with you."

Lilly grabbed hold of Justine's tier. He looked at Lilly's tier holding his. "And that was really nice of you." Lilly smiled. Justine smiled and he nuzzled Lilly's fender. Lilly nuzzled him back and then a familiar engine was heard behind them. They both turned around and saw Chick driving toward them.

"Chick!" Lilly said as she hugged him.

"Hey Lilly."

Justine moved his hood up as saying hello to Chick. Chick did the same thing and Justine smiled.

"Hey Chick!" Lightning called out as he drove toward Chick with everybody from Radiator Springs.

"Hi guys. What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to be here for your final race of your second season." Sally said.

Chick smiled. "Thanks guys."

Everybody else smiled back at him. Cynder drove up to Chick from behind the group and she hugged him.

"Be careful." Cynder whispered.

"I will."

"Racer, please go to the track. The race will begin in 30 seconds." The speaker announced.

"Got to go." Chick said.

"Good luck." Cynder said.

Cynder kissed Chick and then watched him leave to the track. Doc got next to Cynder and nuzzled her.

"He's going to win. I'm sure of it." Doc said.

"Me too dad. Me too."

The racer were racing around the track like a bullet. With all of the engines being heard very loud and the crowd cheering on their favorite racer Chick could only focus on finding Romeo, looking at his left and right trying to see if he could see Romeo. With him in the lead he could feel somebody close behind him. He felt his engine sputtering from the fright in him. When the entrance to the pits was close, Chick drove in the pits.

"Chick, why are you coming in for a pit? Only 5 laps had gone down." Justine said.

"My engine is sputtering."

"You're running out of gas." Cynder spoke up.

"How can he run out of gas already?" Justine asked.

"They operated his engine so it needs more gas."

"That's true. Fill him up guys." Doc said to the fork lifters.

One of the fork lifters filled Chick's tank up with gas. Then Chick roared back onto the track. When he exited the pits he came in third place. As the laps were running down Chick felt like he couldn't go any faster and make it in first place. Justine could see Chick slowing down.

"Chick! Why are you slowing down?"

"I can't do it!" Chick yelled.

Cynder heard Chick's voice and she looked at Justine.

"Justine, can I be Chick's crew chief?"

"Sure." Justine got off the podium and gave Cynder the headphones. Cynder got on the podium and started to talk to Chick.

"Chick, what's wrong? Something hurts?"

"Nothing hurts. I just feel that I can't race anymore. I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

Cynder looked at the screen and saw that Romeo was in first place. "Thunder."

"Sunshine?"

"You're afraid of Romeo?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you're staying in third place. Well, you're going to go to first place."

"How?"

"I'm going to help you. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now, just go into second place."

Chick speeded up to second place. When he was close behind Romeo he was about to back away but got stopped by Cynder.

"No Chick! Just stay there. I have a way for you to pass Romeo safely. You are going to move up ahead a little bit. Then you quickly pass him." Cynder said.

"You sure this will work?"

"Trust me, I know it will. Just drive it in deep and hope it sticks…Go!"

Chick did what she said. When he shot pass Romeo, Chick's crew cheered.

"Great job Chick! Ready to get farther ahead?"

"I sure am."

"Then let's show them how fast you are and that you can win this."

Chick smiled and went more faster. Chick was going very fast that the laps were going down faster and faster. When it was the final lap the crowd was cheering louder.

"Alright Chick! This is the last lap. Let's end this with a racing speed they will ever forget." Cynder said.

"I'm ready."

"Go!"

Chick went fast as his engine could manage. Chick's friends were cheering him on.

"This is it! Chick Hicks is going to win the Piston Cup!" Darrell exclaimed.

"Come on Chick! You're almost there!" Cynder cheered.

As Chick was getting closer and closer the crowd was going wild. Then Chick crossed the finished line.

"It's finished! Chick Hicks had won the Piston Cup!" Bob said.

Chick felt tears sliding down his hood as he came to a halt and drove to his pit crew.

"Yeah Chick! You did it!" Chick's pit crew shouted.

Cynder drove off the podium and took off the headphones. She drove to Chick hugged him. Cynder started to cry as she hugged Chick tighter.

"I know you could do it! I just knew you could!" Cynder cried.

Chick kissed Cynder passionately. When they separated they smiled sweetly at each other.

"Thank you Cynder. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Mr. Hicks." A officer said as he drove up to Chick and his crew. "We need you to be on the stage to get you Piston Cup and say your speech."

"Ok." Chick looked at his crew and smiled. "Come on guys."

Then they all went with Chick. When Chick got on stage he looked at his friends who were in the middle. When he got the Piston Cup he got in front of the microphone and started to talk.

"I really can't believe that I won the Piston Cup. Last season I really didn't win the Piston Cup. That Piston Cup was for Lightning not me. Winning a Piston Cup means that you raced fairly. You didn't crash into other racers…and I learned that lesson in the charming town called Radiator Springs. When you go into that town you feel like you are in a happy place." Chick smiled as he looked at the residents of Radiator Springs who were smiling back at him. Chick continued talking.

"If you don't believe me go and see the town. That town is amazing. That's where I found my true love."

Everybody looked at Chick with concern faces. Cynder smiled as Chick returned the smile.

"She helped me change from a bad cheating car to a nice fairly racer. If it wasn't for her I would have still been cheating. That special car is Cynder McQueen. The first time I saw her…she caught my eye. It was love at fist sight. She had helped me when I was going through tough time in my life and I ask for you, Cynder, to come up here."

Cynder looked at Vanessa, Doc and Lightning who nodded. She drove up to the stage and looked at Chick's brown eyes.

"I had something in my mind and it was killing me. What was on my mind was a very serious question…and right now…I feel that it's the right time to ask the question."

Cynder felt her eyes fill up with tears as she saw Chick pulling out a black box leaning on his back tiers. He opened the box to revile a shiny diamond ring.

"Cynder McQueen, will you marry me?" Chick asked smiling at her.

Cynder looked at the ring and then at Chick. She opened her mouth and she held the microphone close to her lips.

"Yes. I will marry you Chick Hicks. I will."

Everybody cheered as Chick put the ring on to Cynder' rim. Cynder leaned close to Chick and whispered, "I have a feeling that this will last forever."

"I have that feeling too." Chick whispered back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As everybody left the stadium Chick and Cynder were being congratulated by their friends family members. Lilly drove up to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Lilly. I'm proud to be your sister-in-law." Cynder said.

"I'm proud that you are now part of the Hicks family."

"Thank you."

Then Lightning drove up to them with Sally.

"Sis, I'm so proud of you. You finally are catching up with me." Lightning chuckled.

"I'm going to need some time on the getting pregnant part." Cynder laughed.

Sally giggled. "You two will be very happy together. I'm sure of that."

"Thank you Sally." Chick said.

Then Chick and Cynder got in the trailer and headed back to Radiator Springs.

"About the getting pregnant part…I'm going to need some time on that too." Chick said.

Cynder giggled. "Why?"

"I need some time to get ready to be a dad."

"Here's a deal, I'll teach you everything there is to be a dad and when you are ready to be a dad tell me. Sounds good?"

"It sounds perfect."

Chick and Cynder kissed with happiness. Nothing could separate them. Nothing at all.

THE END.


End file.
